Don't Drink the Water!
by Sailor Janus
Summary: The gundam pilots awake early one morning to find a small problem when somehow half of them end up with a little age problem to say the least. Pure insanity occurs. Rated for mild swearing and threatening. *Completed and editted!*
1. Small Problem

Don't Drink the Water!

by

Sailor Janus

Disclaimer: their respected creators own these characters.

       Heero awoke with a start, rubbing his eyes with his hands, when he suddenly realized that something was not right. Opening his eyes, he stared at his hands and quickly shut his blue eyes again. 'Okay, I'm going to count to three and I'll wake up from this dream. 1...2...3.' 

       Once again Heero looked at his hands, as his eyes grew wide. "What the hell?!" the perfect soldier squeaked climbing out of the bed and ran to the huge mirror next to the dresser in one of the various guest rooms in the Winner mansion, until he froze in his tracks. 

       "I-I'm a kid!" the dark-haired boy stammered as he held his way too large boxers around his waist and grabbed a stapler off of the desk, stapling them the best he could so they wouldn't fall off before going in search of the others.

*~*~*~*

       "Duo. Wake up, Duo. WAKE UP!" Chibi Heero shouted in Duo's ear, which was so unlike the usual monotone voice he normally uses, but right now, the boy was in a state of panic. 

       "Mmmm, It's too early," Duo, mumbled as he pulled his blankets over his head.

       "Get up now or I'll kill you," the boy said while trying to pull off the blankets.

       "Fine! I'm up! Wait... Heero, why is you voice so.... high?" the braided teen said as he sat up, and looked down at a little child with his arms crossed wearing a green tank top that was way too big for him along with his boxer shorts. Duo's eyes went wide as he stared and pointed at the boy. "AHHH! What happened to you?! You shrunk!"

       Heero rolled his eyes in annoyance. "That's what I want to know."

       The chestnut brown-haired teen continued to stare at his friend. "You're-you're so little!"        

       "Shut up or I'll kill you baka," Heero growled as he glared at him. 

       Just then a very high-pitched scream was heard followed by the same voice yelling "INJUSTICE!"

       "Sounds like you're not the only one with the small problem," Duo snickered. "Hey, Wufei! In here!"

       Just then, the sounds of high-pitched cursing filled the halls as Chibi Wufei stomped into the room looking beyond pissed off. "What the hell did you do to me Maxwell?!" the child wearing a super long T-shirt yelled as has he threw his small arms in the air.    

       "And of course he blames me, like I have the power to shrink people," the 02 pilot muttered under his breath as he got out of bed.

       Next Quatre walked into the room, but he was normal-sized. "What is going on?! Why are all of you yelling?!" the blonde Arabian asked before freezing at the sight of the new compact-sized Heero and Wufei. 

       "This is what happened!" Wufei frustratedly said as he stomped around the room.

       "Aww, but Wufei, you look so cute all little!" Duo grinned as the little Chinese boy glared at him.

       "Shut up baka," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

       The cobalt blue-eyed pilot clearly loved every minute of annoying Wufei. "Why? What are you gonna do? Kick me in the shins?!" Duo laughed as Wufei began to fume before stomping over to the laughing gundam pilot and hauled off kicking him as hard as he could in the previously mentioned shins.

       "YEOW! " Duo cried out in pain as he hopped on one foot. "Maybe it's best not to make fun of him in this state. Oh that hurt!"

       "Wow! What happened to you two?" normal-sized Trowa questioned the two little gundam pilots entering the room to inspect what all the screaming was about.

       "What does it look like? We've been reduced to children," Heero sighed, growing very aggravated himself with the situation.

       "I can see that, but how?" the green-eyed teen said as he leaned against the doorframe.

       "No idea." 

       "Think it could have been something they ate?" Quatre asked as the others paused to contemplate that thought.

       "Don't drink the water!" Duo shouted urgently.

       "Um, Duo, we all have drank the water and nothing has happened to the rest of us," the blonde explained as the others nodded their heads.

       "Oh, I knew that," replied the chestnut brown-haired boy grinning sheepishly

       "So now what?" Wufei asked with a deep sigh.

       "I don't know but I want to get us changed back to normal soon because there is no we can pilot the gundams while in this condition," Heero said as he left the room to find his laptop and search for some leads as to what happened to Wufei and himself as well as why it had not happened to the others. 

       "I'm going back to bed and hopefully I'll wake up finding this was only a bad dream," Wufei muttered as he left the room.

       "Good idea! Maybe next time you'll wake up as a girl!" Duo shouted to the boy who yelled "INJUSTICE!" one last time before slamming the door to his room.

       "I wonder how come we didn't get turned into kids?" Quatre thoughtfully asked as his friends who shrugged. 

       "Well at the rate Heero is going, he'll have it figured out in no time!" Duo smirked as the other two nodded their heads knowing that the poor guy was really set on finding a cause and cure to this mishap.

       The three teens said good night before retreating back to their respected rooms knowing there was not too much they could do right now.

       Unfortunately for Heero, he had hid his laptop onto of the tall bookshelf in hopes that Duo wouldn't try playing with it, but now he could not reach the damn thing even when he tried standing on a chair.

       Cursing under his breath, Heero sat down on the chair and frowned. He really hated the idea of asking one of the others to help him because he was now height-impaired. 

       Suddenly, Heero broke into tears, sobbing like, well, the five year old he now was. 

       Sniffling, he froze. "What am I doing?! Oh no!" the perfect miniature soldier moaned as he realized that perhaps this age change might begin affecting more than his body.

       "SOMEONE GET ME BACK TO NORMAL NOW!" he shouted at the top of his lungs waking the four gundam pilots who then raced for his room, to make sure Heero wasn't about to do something drastic.

        He had already blew up his old laptop last week when it said 'File Error' not allowing the dark-haired teen to access the information he wanted, which resulted in Heero pulling his gun on the poor defenseless computer, and shooting it. 

       "What happened?!" Quatre cried out as he swung the door open. 

       "I want to be back to normal now and I want candy and a ice cream and...... What the hell?!" Heero said as he and everyone else went wide-eyed about what was now coming out of his mouth. "What is happening to me?!"

       "Uh oh, looks like Heero and Wufei may mentally become children as well as physically, " Quatre softly said as they stared at the little gundam pilots who now appeared to be really worried.

       Blinking, Trowa whispered, "This could prove to be really trying," as Wufei began to throw a temper tantrum.

       "What?! I don't wanna be a kid! I don't! I don't! I don't!" Wufei whined as Heero began to look annoyed.

       "Shut up." 

       "Mean poopy head! Unca Trowa! Heero is bein mean to me!" Wufei tattled as he pointed to the boy wearing the large green tank top.

       "Am not!" Heero snapped as he stuck his tongue out at the little Chinese boy.

       "Are too!"  Wufei argued back, sticking his tongue out as well.

       "Am not! notnotnotnotnotnotnotnotnont! "

       "Are to! totototototototototototototototo!"

       Quatre and Trowa stared at this scene while Duo quietly retreated to the kitchen for a snack and some aspirin.

       Suddenly the two children stopped and looked at each other in shock. "What the hell?! Damn it!" 

       "Yep, we're in trouble," Quatre sighed.

~*~*~

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a non-MST humor fic. This is what happens when I have a dream about being reduced to elementary age and use it for a fanfic. More to come.              

Next Time....

       Find out what happens when Heero wants a peanut butter sandwich as well as a lot more. 


	2. Peanut Butter Hell

Don't Drink the Water! Part 2

Peanut Butter Hell

by

Sailor Janus

       Quatre and Trowa sighed deeply realizing that they are going to be in hell trying to make the two five year old gundam pilots cooperate. Somehow, during the entire ruckus, the braided teen snuck back into his room to try and catch a few more Z's, the lazy bum.

       "So how do we get them back to normal before something bad happens?" Trowa weakly asked as he watched Chibi Heero sprint into the kitchen and Little Wufei, making flying and gun fire sounds, running in circles through the mansion.

       "Well first figuring out how this exactly happened would be the best possible step followed by finding a cure. Something they ate or drank must have been tampered. Either that or a bizarre experiment some sick scientist from OZ conducted when they were held captive last year might have finally took affect," the blue-eyed teen said as he watched Wufei racing around the room, before falling flat on his little face, dizzy as can be. 

       "WAHHHH!" Little Wufei cried as the two teens shuddered at the high intervals of the boy's cries before he suddenly stopped and looked pretty embarrassed at the fact that he was crying like a baby. "Don't any of you say a word!" the Chibi Chinese boy snarled as he gathered himself off the floor and left the room in a hurry. "At least Maxwell wasn't here. I would have never lived that one down." 

       During Wufei's small tear fest, Heero was raiding the bottom cupboards looking for something to eat. 

       Finally after finding many inedible things such as cleaner, trash bags, and soap, the Prussian blue-eyed boy finally, found something consumable. An economy-sized jar of peanut butter.

       Deciding that a peanut butter sandwich sounded good, the Perfect Soldier pulled out the huge container, which Quatre insisted on purchasing because every time Duo ever came to visit him at the mansion, the 02 pilot always cleaned the Arabian teen out of peanut butter thanks to his massive stacks of triple-stuffed sandwiches. The blonde often wondered how cobalt blue-eyed pilot could even talk after eating all that peanut butter, but the Duo always managed to do just fine.

       After tugging the large jar into the center of the room, Heero scampered to the refrigerator for bread, taking two slices out of the plastic bag before putting the rest back and closing the door.

       Dropping the bread on the edge of the counter, the shrunken gundam pilot struggled with all his might to remove stubborn the lid from the jar, but it wouldn't budge. Heero, continued to work at opening the huge jar of peanut butter, but because his hands were so small, the poor hungry boy could not get a good grip, not to mention his strength had been reduced severely.

       "Damn jar won't open!" Heero muttered as he stood up and began backing away from the offending container of creamy peanut butter taking out his gun and carefully aiming it at the jar as the boy clicked off the safety. "I'm going to kill you," he said finally pulling the trigger causing the unfortunate jar of extra creamy peanut butter to explode, spraying the entire immaculate kitchen, with it's contents.

       "Mission complete."

       At this moment, Wufei decided to check up on what Heero was doing. Fortunately, he arrived in the kitchen after the jar had exploded. 

       "Oooooh I'm telling on you! You made a big mess and are gonna get in trouble!" the boy said in a sing-songy voice.

       The boy in the green peanut butter splattered shirt glared at the other boy as he scoped up a handful of peanut butter on the floor, smeared in on the bread and began to consume it.

       "Ewww! Heero! Dat's gross! You're eating peanut budder that was on the floor!" Wufei wrinkled his nose and made gagging sounds when suddenly the perfect soldier grabbed another handful of peanut butter and threw it at the tattletale, smacking him right in the face.

       "Injustice! Wahhhhh! I'm telling!" Wufei cried out as he raced out of the room with Heero on his heels.

       "Come back you big baby!"

*~*~*~*

       Quatre and Trowa would have normally came running into the kitchen after the sound of the gun shot, but decided they had another problem on their hands. Besides, whatever damage Heero just did was done so they couldn't do too much about it now.

       "Don't anyone laugh," Duo grumbled as he walked into living room.

       The two teens dropped their jaws at the sight of the boy's newest height. He was now Mini Duo.

       "Duo! What happened to you?! You-you're little!" Quatre managed to stammer as the boy sighed defeatedly.

       "No clue," he squeaked when suddenly Wufei and Heero, both covered in peanut butter, sped into the room.

       "Unca Trowa! Unca Quatre! Heero shooted the peanut budder and made a big mess!" the Chinese boy tattled, pointing to the dark-haired boy who was glaring at him.

       "Did not!"

       "Did too!"  the two boys argued as Trowa and Quatre dragged them into the kitchen with a very pouty Duo lagging behind.

       "The kitchen!" the blonde screamed out as he stared at the chaos that occurred in the kitchen. Peanut butter was flung everywhere, from the upper cupboards, to the windows and stove, and even the ceiling. "How am I going to clean this?!"

       Trowa cringed at the appearance of the room. 'It's going to hours to clean even half of this,' he determined. "Heero, why did you shoot the peanut butter?"

       The little pilot stuck out his lower lip as he explained his dilemma. "I was just trying to make a peanut butter samwich but the mean old jar would open so I used my gun."

       "Heero, ask next time. And don't use a gun, ever!  In fact, Heero, give me your gun."

       "No!" the little boy shouted as he looked like he was about to throw the biggest temper tantrum known.

       "Heero, give me the gun now!" the green-eyed circus performer ordered the boy who began sniffling before letting loose the loudest sob ever.

       "WAAAAH!" the 01 gundam pilot cried before he suddenly stopped, looking shocked that he was actually crying. "What am I doing?!" 

       "Looks like he's back to normal at least for now. Heero, we need your gun. You just made a jar of peanut butter explode because of it," Quatre said as he finally got over his slight panic attack due to the massive mess in the kitchen. 

       After grumbling for a second, the boy reluctantly parted with his favorite gun, handing it over to Trowa. "Fine, but I want it back when I'm normal!" The perfect soldier then crossed his arms only to make a face, glancing down at his shirt. "Great, I'm covered in peanut butter."       

       At this moment Duo poked his head into the kitchen, looking wide-eyed around the room and grinned. "Ohhh! Peanut butter!" he cheered, racing into the room and scooping a big handful off the floor that was near the sink. 

       "NO! DUO! STOP!"  everyone yelled to the boy who did not listen, shoving the large amount of creamy peanut butter into his mouth, smearing it on his face at the same time. 

       "Mmmm! Good!"       

       The other pilots including the two small ones, who were normal for now, gagged, at the sight of the boy eating the substance off the floor, which had, who knows what on it.

       "Ack! Is that even close to sanitary?" Quatre cringed as Duo ate another handful.

       "Nope. Not even if you were to have poured boiling water on the floor beforehand," Trowa answered, shaking his head. "Um, Duo, please stop eating the peanut butter and wash your hands."

       Duo looked quizzically at the four people watching him. "Why?" the braided child asked as his scratched his head with a peanut buttery hand, coating the top of his head with the substance.

       "NO! Ehhhh," his four friends winced, as the clueless boy had just rubbed peanut butter in his hair.

       "Hahahaha! Maxwell has peanut butter smeared all over his precious hair!" Wufei snickered as the boy merely blinked at him, looking beyond confused.

       "Huh?" Duo said as he realized what the others were making such a big fuss about so he began picking the peanut butter out of his chestnut brown hair and started eating it. "Yummy!"

       "Eww, I am not looking anymore," the blonde Arabian shuddered as he turned away from the peanut buttery pilot.

       "Does anyone have any barbecue potato chips?" the braided-haired boy asked as he licked his fingers.

       Trowa knew he was going to regret asking the question but did so anyway, "Um, why do you need barbecue potato chips?"

       The boy grinned at the question as he gave the most straightforward yet disgusting answer possible.

       "So I can eat them with the peanut butter."

       "That is sick and no we don't have barbecue potato chips!" Quatre gagged as he began turning green with the thought of mixing peanut butter and barbecue potato chips together. 

       Trowa felt himself growing ill at the boy's behavior and disturbing eating habits. "Duo, that's disgusting." 

       The boy just shrugged at them as he touched his hair again and screamed, "AHHH! NOOOOO! IT'S IN MY HAIR!"    

       "At least he is back to well, being his older self. Can't really call Duo normal," Heero stated as the chestnut brown-haired boy looked hurt.

       "Hey!" Duo said as he began to sulk. 

       To the two regular-sized teens' horror however, the pint-sized gundam pilots had reverted quickly back to children. This was very obvious when Wufei grabbed a large amount of peanut butter from the wall then flung it at Duo, hitting him in the head.

       "You Meany!" he whined as he too scoped up some peanut butter, throwing it Wufei who ducked, resulting in the substance splattering on Heero's face which resulted in the beginning of the peanut butter war.

       "This is bad," Trowa remarked as he stared at the children battling each other with the sticky messy substance. "Three hyper-active five year olds and only two of us."

       Quatre nodded in agreement. "The world is doomed."

*~*~*~*             

Author's Notes: I was amazed at how many reviews I got! Thank you all! I'm really glad you all love the fic and I'll be sure to keep the story moving.

Next Time.....

More wild hijinks as the chibi pilots run amok and the two lone teenaged pilots try to figure out how to keep them under control before they destroy the mansion.


	3. Chibi Shinigami Terrorizes All

Don't Drink the Water! Part 3

Chibi Shinigami Terrorizes All

by

Sailor Janus

       After much debating, Trowa and Quatre decided the best way to get the chibi pilots clean was to hose them off in the backyard, and then give them fresh clothes to change into. Unfortunately this was quite simple considering there was a stack of shrunken clothing in the linen closet, courtesy of Duo attempting to surprise his friends by doing the laundry the other day. 

       "Hey! Who wants to go outside?" the blonde Arabian exclaimed, trying to sound as enthusiastic as humanly possibly taking in account that he was still pretty upset over the peanut butter covered kitchen which will take hours if not days to clean.

       The little gundam pilots stopped throwing peanut butter, which promptly splattered on Trowa and Quatre for the 100th time that day, and began to cheer.

       "MEEEEE!" 

       "Okay, good, go follow Uncle Trowa and he'll take you outside while I get some clean clothes for you guys," Quatre smiled as the kids raced ahead of the green-eyed teen.

       "Try to keep them under control," the exhausted teen said to the circus performer.

       "Um, if that isn't mission impossible then I don't know what is," Trowa sighed as he chased after the kids.

       Finally he made it outside to find, Heero and Wufei both chasing after Duo who had a look on his face which screamed, "Eep! I really need to keep my mouth shut!" 

       "Hey! Trowa!" the braided-boy yelled as he stopped dead in his tracks resulting in the Perfect Soldier and the Chinese boy, ramming into him.

       "Ow!" Duo winced as he was knocked to the ground.

       "So are you guys back to normal?" Trowa asked, arching an eyebrow at his friends as they climbed off the ground.

       "For now. Yes," Heero answered with a nod as Quatre came outside with a pile of clothes in his arms.

       "Good, then run, and clean that stuff off before you turn back into children again. Quatre has some clothes you can change into thanks to Duo trying to do the laundry."

       "It was an accident! Anyway, I did a good thing because now we have clothes which will fit our shrunken selves," the cobalt blue-eyed boy defended himself, crossing his arms with a slight pout on his face.

       "Here, take these and go shower off now!" the blonde ordered the boys who accepted the fresh clothes, and rushed back inside to their own bathroom adjacent to their rooms which was one of many in the mansion, to get the peanut butter off themselves before they reverted back into children.

       "Think, they'll make?" Trowa pondered as Quatre shrugged. 

       "I hope so, the last thing we need is flooded bathrooms, but at least it won't stain anything. I have a feeling the kitchen will need to be repainted though, " Quatre sighed. This was so not his day.

       Fortunately, the mini pilots managed to wash the peanut butter off and change into the shrunken clothes before anything chaotic could happen. 

*~*~*~*

       Heero was still in disbelief, that Duo had actually shrunk his clothes to the point that they fit his tiny frame perfectly. He recalled quite perfectly, that they all were ready to disembowel the pilot, until he handed over most of the money in his wallet to replace the extra small clothing.  "At least I don't have to staple anything," he muttered, while towel drying his hair. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to me."

*~*~*~*

       Duo happily skipped down the stairs dressed in the clothes, which he shrunk but at least it was better than that over-sized T-shirt! Unfortunately, the mini pilot did have a very difficult time getting the peanut butter out of his hair. "Damn, Heero and his gun addiction." he grumbled to himself. "There should be counseling for that sort of thing!" 

       Of course this thought made the boy snicker. Imagining Heero in an AA type meeting was indeed priceless. 

*~*~*~*

_       "And what is your name?" the cheerful counselor questioned the trigger-happy pilot sitting with his arms crossed, slouching in a foldable metal chair, giving his trademark death glare._

_       "Hn."_

_       "I asked you what you name is son," The man wearing a yellow smiley–faced shirt grinned.              _

_       "I'm going to kill you."_

_       "Now, now, your name is all we want," the counselor said when he suddenly sighed. "You friends mentioned you would be stubborn but I didn't think you were this bad!"_

_       "Hn." _

_       "Name please, or you'll just have to come back to the next meeting," the counselor pressed on._

_       "Heero Yuy." _

_       "And?"_

_       The dark blue-eyed boy glared once again as he sighed before muttering, "My name is Heero Yuy and I have a gun addiction."     _

_      "Hi Heero!" the other gun addicts shouted with huge grins on their faces which made the pilot scowl in response.            _

_      "Very good, now we must learn to say, 'I control, the gun, the gun does not control me.' Everyone now!"_

_      All the members other than the Perfect Soldier did exactly as the nutty counselor told them to say. Unfortunately, for Heero, the happy Prozac-loving counselor took notice to this._

_     "Heero, how do you expect to recover from your gun addiction if you do not join in? Now repeat after me, I control the gun, the gun does not control me."   _

_     "Hn."_

_     "Heero, do I have to bring Mr. Happy out here to make you say it?" the man asked, mentioning a smelly little hand puppet with a really deranged grin on it face. Heero swore the thing was giving him nightmares._

_     The teen rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I control the gun, the gun does not control me." With a sigh Heero glared at the happy man once again before thinking about his so-called friends. 'I'm going to kill them when I get out of here.'_

_    "Now we are going to sing songs!" the cheerful counselor exclaimed, taking out the offending puppet as Heero began to lose it due to being separated from his gun for so long, and the evil piece of cloth wearing a shirt with 'guns are bad' on it._

_    "NOOOOOOO!" the Prussian blue-eyed pilot screamed as he began to convulse due to a combination of being apart from his gun for two minutes, and the recollection of the mentioned nightmares._

_    "Heero, let's not go hysterical. You can survive this! You do not need that gun!" the counselor attempted to convince the boy. _

_     "Must…  have…gun!" the gundam pilot strained as he made shooting motions with his fingers. "Must… kill… evil… puppet!"                                                                                    _

*~*~*~*         

       Duo began laughing hysterically, practically stumbling on the stairs, not realizing that his two friends were staring wide-eyed at him, looking very concerned.

       "Oh, no. They're going insane now! Where are we even going to find enough straight jackets to restrain them all?!" Quatre whispered to the other teen who nodded his head.

       "Insane?! Me?! No! I'm not going insane!" the braided pilot chuckled feeling a little embarrassed. "I just had a very funny thought but it's over now."

       His two friends sighed in relief. They could barely handle three hyperactive children let alone insane ones.

       "Do you by any chance remember what you ate or did that resulted in your altered age?" the circus performer asked, praying for some clue to what happened to his friends and how to change them back.

       Unfortunately, at this moment Duo became his child self once again. This of course, was very easy to figure out. 

      "Bwhahahaha! I'm the Shinigami and all must listen to me!" the pilot cackled as he threw his arms in the air to demonstrate his mighty power before racing off into the peanut butter-splattered kitchen.

       Trowa and Quatre exchanged glances before chasing after the crazy kid. Sadly as they reached the kitchen, trying to hold their balance on the slippery floor, the boy zoomed past them wearing a black garbage bag as cape. Just as they were about to switch directions, the two gundam pilots skidded, slipping on the messy floor and landed flat on their faces, consequently, coating them with peanut butter goo.

       "Ugh! I can't believe this is happening!" Quatre gagged as he wiped the substance off of his face. 

       "I agree," Trowa nodded as he cautiously climbed to feet. "I keep hoping that this is only a nightmare and I'll awake any moment."

       "That makes two of us. Come on; let's go catch him. The mansion is already covered in enough peanut butter as it is."

       Suddenly Duo sprinted back into the kitchen wearing his cape giving Quatre an idea.

       "Duo, I want to talk to your older self. Can you do that for me?" the blonde pleaded as the boy laughed again.

       "I am the Shinigami and you will buy me the Deathscythe gundam action figure or I will vaporize this planet!" the boy exclaimed as he shot his small arms out to his sides.

       "No Duo, we are not going to buy you an action figure! Please just tell us what happened to you?!"

        "No! You-you mean old Snake Gut Heads!"                    

       "Little Duo plus his gundam pilot nickname equals a very bad thing," Trowa scoffed as the child raced out of the room once again to terrorize his friends.

*~*~*~*

       Wufei was still his teenaged self when the chestnut brown-haired boy leaped into his room, interrupting the Chinese boy's meditation, which was practically the only thing the poor guy could do to keep himself from a massive panic attack.

       "I am the Shinigami also known as the God of Death, or Sir to you mere mortals, especially you Wu-man and you must do as I say! Give me all your allowance money so I can buy the Deathscythe gundam action figure or else I will destroy this puny planet!" 

       The Chinese pilot scowled at the annoying child. "Go away you braided baka."

       "That's no way to talk to the Shinigami, Wuffy! I'm gonna tell that you were mean to me!" 

       Standing up, the pilot looked furiously at the other pilot who was respectively acting like the five year old, he appeared to be. "Maxwell, my name is Wufei! Not Wu-man and certainly not Wuffy! Now get out!" the pilot yelled as he shoved the trash bag-wearing boy out of his room, and locked it.

       "You'll pay dearly for that!" Duo spat back. "You-you Fish head!"

       Next, the boy ran to Heero's room discovering the Perfect Soldier was carefully balanced on several books placed on top of a chair, struggling to reach his laptop. "Damn it. Still not high enough."

       "I'm the Shinigami and you must do as I say! Give me all your candy or I'll…I'll make Relena Peacecraft appear!" 

       The Perfect Soldier rolled his eyes in response. 'Has he always been such a baka?' he thought, jumping off the chair.

       "I'm talking to you!" Duo sulked with his arms crossed.

       "I know. I'm just not listening to you until you start acting your real age, which is not five. Now go away," Heero, spoke in a child-like monotone voice, as he too, pushed Duo out of the room, locking it.

       "Grrr! Everyone is so mean to me! They'll pay for being such poopy heads!" the little braided-haired boy grinned evilly as he ran off to seek his revenge.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: I am totally bewildered by how many reviews I have received for this story! I am so glad you all like it and the more reviews I get, the more encouraging I find it to continue on which I will, I already have a few plans and surprises for the up coming chapters. 

The next chapter will hopefully be out Sat/Sun since I should have time to complete it by then hopefully since I have a lot of tests to deal with this week.

Next Time..... Duo becomes very mischievous when his friends disregard his orders as the Shinigami, thus seeks revenge. Will he become his older self before it's too late?


	4. Vengeance Pilots

Don't Drink the Water! Part 4

 Vengeance Pilots

by

Sailor Janus

       The trash bag clad mini pilot snuck out of the house with plans of the perfect the vengeance for his rude friends. "How dare they not listen to me! The Shinigami!" Duo grumbled when he suddenly found himself in a very large underground storage building where the gundams were hidden. 

       With a huge sinister grin on his little face, Duo began rubbing his hands together, as he got ready to begin taking revenge.

*~*~*~*

       Unfortunately, for the other pilots, they never took notice to the braided-boy's whereabouts; since they were too absorbed in whatever they happened to be doing at that point.        

       The pint-sized Wufei suddenly found himself very bored. After a few attempts at unlocking the door of his room, the boy set out to find something to do.

       Passing the Perfect Soldier's room, the Chinese boy heard curses, and then began to snicker. Apparently, the little monotone pilot still could not reach his precious laptop computer. 

       Turning around, Chibi-Wufei found himself, face to well, door, with a large closet. 

       Curiosity, getting the best of him, the pilot opened the door, but found nothing except large quantities of toilet paper. Suddenly he began to smirk, realizing his boredom was about to end, as well as his hunger for revenge.

*~*~*~*

       Heero was sitting on the floor rubbing his head after being dumped off the pile of books he was standing on, once again, trying to reach his damn computer.

       'Why did Duo have to be so nosy?! This would have never happened if it weren't for that Rat Face!' Heero angrily thought when he suddenly realized something really bad was about to happen. "Rat Face? Oh crap."

       Sure enough, a book barely balanced on top of the stack above him, tumbled down and smacked the boy upside the head, which produced a waterfall of tears.

       "WAHHHHH!" Mini Heero sobbed relentlessly when there came a soft knocking to the door.

       "Hey Heero! I need some help with something!" 

       It was Wufei. Wiping his eyes, the pilot toddled over to the door and opened it, only to his horror, found himself being pounced on by the Chinese Pilot! 

       "DIE!" Mini Wufei shouted as he tackled the Perfect Soldier to the ground.

       "AHHH!" Heero screamed out before Wufei scotch taped his mouth shut and then began wrapping the pilot up with 2-ply toilet paper into a mummy throwing in a little tape for good measures to increase the strength so the other boy couldn't get free.

       "HAHAHAHA! This'll teach you to throw that yucky peanut budder at me!" the Altron pilot cackled as he added more layers. 

       Spitting out the tape Heero cried out, "GET OFF! I'm telling!"        

       Unfortunately for the Perfect Chibi Soldier, he didn't notice the can of shaving cream, hidden in the bag of toilet paper. 

       "BWHAHAHA!" Wufei laughed, covering, Heero with the white substance as he, screamed, and gagged, spitting the nasty tasting cream out, since screaming while someone coats you with shaving cream is a very bad idea.

       However, poor chibi Wu-man ran out of the gag-inducing white cream so he raced off to find more.

       Heero, however, found it fairly easy to break free of the shaving cream coated toilet paper, and came up with a fiendish plot of his own. 

*~*~*~*

       "Let's see, if we write everything they had consumed, maybe we'll find a link," Quatre, said from where he and Trowa were sitting at the kitchen table with a notebook in hand. 

       "Okay, who should we figure out first?" Trowa asked as the blonde scratched his head.

       "Um, Duo would be most logical since he changed last," Quatre answered while he twirled his pencil.

       "Okay, so what exactly has he eaten?" Trowa questioned before realizing that beginning with the braid-haired pilot might be a very bad idea.

       "Um, there was three o'clock peanut butter sandwiches and a soda, the five o'clock cup a ramen, dry. At six he had the left-over burnt pancakes he tried to make that morning, there was the bag of candy leftover from last year's Halloween which he found under the sofa-"

       "Maybe starting with Duo would be a bad idea," the green-eyed teen sighed as Quatre nodded his head in agreement.

*~*~*~*

       Little Wufei ran back to Heero's room holding a large can of shaving cream, but found no one there. "Hey! Where'd he go?!"

       To the little Chinese boy's surprise, the blue-eyed boy, leaped out of the closet, tackling Wufei.

       "AHHH!" the pilot yelled, dropping the can of shaving cream as he was pushed to the floor, landing in the shaving cream mess leftover from Heero.

       "Let's see how you like it!" Heero growled as pinned Wufei down and pulled a small object out of his pocket.

       To Wufei's horror he knew what it was. Relena's lipstick which she shoved into Heero's back pack the other day, so she'd have an excuse to approach the teenaged boy and ask for it back. Heero had found it the other day, and threw it away, only to find that using it on the baka Chinese boy, would be more fun than watch it take up space in his waste basket.         

       "No! Heero!" Wufei screamed as he jerked his head smearing the bright pink lipstick on his mouth, before the Perfect Soldier began using it on the boy's cheeks and drew a huge smiley face on his forehead. 

       "What in the world?!" Heero muttered as he looked strangely at his masterpiece.

       "Heero! You baka! Get off of me!" Wufei shouted, throwing the other pilot off him as he raced for the mirror.

       "AHHHH! I'm a martial artist Not a cross dresser! INJUSTICE!" the Chinese boy screamed as he tried to rub the lipstick off, which sadly only smeared it across his face. "NO! It's not coming off! NOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS INJUSTICE!!" the boy bellowed loud enough that Trowa and Quatre could even hear him.

       "Great, let's go see what damage they have done now," Quatre grumbled as they raced up the stairs, only to find a trail of toilet paper leading them through the hall and to Heero's room where they could quite coherently hear Wufei screaming.

       The two teens exchanged glances and took a deep breath as they pushed the door open revealing, a toilet paper and shaving cream-clad Heero, and Wufei, with what appeared to be a really bad rash on his face.

       "Oh no! My carpet! It's covered in, toilet paper, shaving cream, and lipstick?! Just what were you two doing?!" Quatre shouted.

       "HE STARTED IT!" the two chibi pilots exclaimed.

       "Oh crap. Now they are possessed," Trowa muttered as he stared at the two decorated children before a very bad thought came to him.

       "Well, it can't get much worse," Quatre sighed defeatedly.

       "Um, where's Duo?" Trowa inquired as the four gundam pilots exchanged horrified looks.              

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Wow, and the reviews keep coming, lol. I must thank everyone for reviewing, because that is my favorite part of writing really, finding out what you guys think. This story was originally slated to be out yesterday, but I felt so sick, that couldn't function too well. (Migraines are evil!) 

       The shaving cream tasting nasty part, yes I know from experience it does from getting sprayed and like an idiot, I screamed, thus getting a free sample. 

       Sorry to leave you all in suspense over what Duo is planning but let's just say the boy needs a little time to finish his work which will have some great reactions, lol.        

       Expect Chapter 5 out next week, which may not be until the weekend since I have so much going on but it'll be worth it. 

Next Week.... What was Duo doing and is he going to be a dead pilot?


	5. Out of Control!

Don't Drink the Water! Part 5

Out of Control!

by

Sailor Janus

Plus small bonus story at the end. ^_~

       The four pilots exchanged horrified glances as they realized the missing fifth to their happily insane group. 

       "Oh damn. Who knows what that braided baka is up to!" Wufei grumbled looking fairly disturbed as the others nodded in agreement. Duo as a child who believes himself to the Shinigami is an extremely bad thing. 

       "Well, let's go look for the him before he does something stupider than usual," Heero sighed as they began setting out to find their missing friend, fearing the worse. Not for Duo, but for Quatre's house or whatever the cobalt blue-eyed chibi pilot happens to be wrecking havoc on at the moment.

*~*~*~*

A few hours later

       Duo had just finished putting the finishing touches on his masterpieces, admiring his handiwork with a sinister grin when the little pilot's facial expression suddenly switched from one of glee to one of horror. 

       The braided-haired boy stared at the gundams, nearly wetting his pants.

       "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" Duo screamed gaping at brightly decorated gundams. 

       Gundam Wing Zero now had a huge smile plastered to the face with 'I Love Relena' painted sloppily on the front in bright pink. Yellow smiley faces covering the rest of the mobile suit completed the new designs of the stoic yet very deadly, trigger-happy pilot. 

       The Altron was done up very girly with bright pink like lipstick paint covering the mouth and cheeks, with 'Women are strong, men are weak!' scrawled over the chest. Wufei would very likely chop off Duo's braid for this one and force him to eat it. 

       Heavyarms was now very clown like. A red nose, cheeks, and smile were strewn over the face, with big fake black eyelashes and some multi-colored buttons going down the center, with 'Hail the Almighty Shinigami!'  plastered on the front as well. Trowa might not mind except for the Shinigami part. Yeah, right. He was probably going to feed chestnut brown-haired boy to the lions at the circus.

       Sandrock was covered in flowers, handprints, and smiley faces with 'Duo is the coolest' painted across the chest. Quatre might not be too upset. After the initial shock and the homicidal tendencies towards the 02 pilot go away like with what happened when he went crazy after his father died. 

       Duo could not believe his eyes. How could his child-self have been so stupid?! And of course the teen was probably going to take the heat. "EEP! The guys are going to kill me! Heero is going to shoot me. Wufei will cut my body into little bits, Trowa will burn them and then Quatre with flush them down the toilet!" the braided-boy panicked.

        Duo cringed at the thought of his friends finding their newly painted gundams. "Oh man. I am so dead," he sighed defeatedly.

      All of a sudden the door to the storage room swung open, making the frightened boy scamper into the shadows and hide. 

       "DUO! Duo are you in here?!" Quatre yelled out with the others right behind him. 

       Abruptly, the group froze and stared in shock at their precious weapons of destruction.

       "MAXWELL!" Wufei bellowed charging in the direction he thought he saw a shadow move as the other pilots gaped at their poor redecorated gundams.

       "Ah crap!" Duo muttered as he stumbled out into the open with his hands up which was much better than Wufei dragging him out by his hair. "It wasn't me! It was Mini-Me! Honest! Whoa, what happened to you two? Heero you look like a human spitball and Wu-man, you have a seriously weird rash." 

       Heero's eyes suddenly became very cold as he gave his death glare to the very nervous Deathscythe Hell pilot. "I'm going to kill you."

       Quatre finally got out of his shocked stupor. "Sandrock! How could you Duo?!"

       "It wasn't me!" the boy cried out, dreading whatever the others were going to do about the little mishap.

       "You dishonored Nataku and therefore must die!" the Chinese pilot cried out from the cockpit of his gundam as he leapt down holding his prized katana. 

       Unfortunately, because Wufei was still so small, and weaker than usual, he couldn't even lift the extremely large sword over his head without almost toppling over. 

       "Damn it!" Wufei shouted angrily. "This is injustice being so small I can't even punish Maxwell for destroying Nataku!"

       Suddenly, Heero pounced on the gundam artist, grabbing him by the neck, ready to strangle him.

       "ACK! Heero! Let...go. ......I...can't...breathe!" Duo choked out as he clutched onto the other boy's hands trying to release them.

       "That's the idea," the dark blue-eyed pilot dryly said as he tightened his grip.

       "Help!" the braided-haired boy managed to yell. 

       "Should we help him?" Trowa asked with a sigh as he watched Wufei drag his katana on the ground so he could chop off Duo's braid. 'This was so not a good day.'

       Just as the raging Chinese pilot was about to hack off the other boy's beloved hair, Quatre shouted, "Stop!"       

       Wufei grumbled, dropping his katana, stomping away as Heero let go of Duo's neck whispering, "I'm still going to kill you," as he rolled off the boy who was gasping for air.

       The two chibi pilots exchanged evil glances before racing off to gain their rightful revenge on the panting pilot who was lying on the floor near a very headachy Quatre and a stunned Trowa, who was still mesmerized by the appearance of his gundam.

       Unfortunately, for the three pilots, they didn't realize what the two irate boys were up to until it was too late.

       With huge smirks on their faces, Heero and Wufei each dragged a can of bright pink paint up to the boy who was still sprawled out on the ground, trying to catch his breath, and successfully, dumped the entire contents of each can on the artistic pilot.

       "AHHHHHH! I'm pink! NOOOOO!" Duo cried out in horror as the others laughed.

       It all seemed pretty funny, until the obnoxiously bright pink river began oozing towards the mobile suits, painting their feet pink in return as well as the rest of the floor to the storage building. 

       "Oh no," the two boys gasped, realizing their mistake as Duo got his own vengeance, pouring bright blue paint on them.

       "BWHAHAHA! Feel the wrath of the Shinigami!" the still trash-bag cape wearing, pink pilot cackled as Wufei threw a handful at paint at him, which he promptly threw one back at Wufei, missing, and hitting Heero instead, which began the paint war. 

       Quatre and Trowa watched in horror as the chibi pilots began splashing not only themselves, but also the gundams as well due to poor aim and reflexes because of their compact-sized bodies.

       Finally, after being hit one too many times, the blonde Arabian lost it.

       "ALL RIGHT! That's enough!" he yelled as the Chibi pilots froze out of surprise. "I want everyone to sit in a corner now or else!"  

       "Or else what?" Chibi Duo challenged, knowing that it was probably only an empty threat. He was wrong.

       A devious grin spread on Quatre's face to the shock of the others. 

       "Uh oh. He's lost it," Wufei muttered softly, luckily, the blonde did not hear him.

       "Or else, " Quatre began to with a smirk, hoping to catch the children off guard, "I'll call Relena Peacecraft and invite her over."

       The three small pilots' eyes grew huge in fright as their faces paled. "AHHHHH! We'll be good! We'll be good!" they yelled together as Trowa and Quatre herded them out of the storage building. 

       "Unca Quatre's mean," Heero muttered, with his arms crossed, following the others close behind.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: You know I really hate it when my computer freezes while I am writing! Can't it wait until I have saved?!  Okay my rant for the day, lol.

Anyway, I noticed how short the last chapter was! That's the shortest chapter I have ever written! Anyway, I feel like I cheated you guys so here is a little bonus at the end of my notes. Pure insanity called "Gundam Wing Pilots On Strike! Yeah, I did self-insertion, but you'll understand why.

This actually got finished a lot faster than I thought so I am quite pleased. And don't worry, there is a reason why they turned into chibi's but I need for a few more things to happen before revealing the reason, lol. It'll have some great results though.

Thank you for the reviews one again. This is definitely my highest reviewed story ever and I'm so ecstatic about it!

Next Week.... An unexpected visit.....

Now

"Gundam Wing Pilots On Strike!" 

::G-boys arrive carrying random signs with the words "On Strike" scrawled across the heavy cardboard, interrupting our hard at work author::

Wufei: Hey Author, lady, girl, Sailor Janus, or whatever, we'd like to have a word with you!

SJ: ::glances up from writing Chapter 6:: Can't you see I'm busy?

Trowa: That's what we want to have a word about! We strike!       

Duo: We're going bowling?!

Everyone: -_-;;

Wufei: No you braided baka! We're striking! We won't put up with anymore of your insane stories!

SJ: Oh really?

Heero: I'm going to kill you. ::take out his gun:: You made me look like a fool.

SJ: ::looks nervously at the gun:: Heero, that was Chibi you, not the real you. Chibi you and the real you are totally different! hehe ^_^;; 

Heero: Hn.

Duo: ::sniffles:: Yeah, but why did you have to make me out to be so destructive!

SJ: ::blinks::  Um, Duo, hate to break it to you, but you are destructive. 

Quatre: (who has been holding pent up anger) YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!

Trowa: Whoa. Didn't think he actually had it in him. ::rubs his ears since he was right next to the blonde as a result, his bangs got blown to the opposite side:: Um does anyone else hear a ringing in their ears?

Wufei: You dishonored us therefore we refuse to appear in anymore of your stories. ::the other pilots nod their heads::

SJ: ::smirks:: Oh really? I think you forgot a minor something, I control what you will say and do.

Wufei: baka onna.

SJ: ::raises her eyebrows:: What was that Wufei?

Wufei: Women are strong! Ahh! ::covers mouth::

Other pilots: O_o

Duo: She's got to be kidding....I'm going to shave my head! Eep! 

Other pilots: ;;O_o

Trowa: Perhaps we should be going now.

Wufei: No way! I refuse to be controlled by a baka onna! 

SJ ::sighs out of sheer boredom:: Look I really need to finish this chapter so either you guys skip merrily back to wherever you came from or I'll be forced to write the story 'Mission X.'

Quatre: ::curiously:: What's the story 'Mission X'?

SJ: "Mission Xtreme".

Trowa: Doesn't sound too bad. What is it about?

SJ: ::Smirks evily:: It's about you five having to pose as a boy band for your newest mission.

Pilots: ;;;;O_o

Duo: You...wouldn't.....

SJ: Try me.

Wufei: This is ridiculous! She can't do anything to us! She's just a baka.....::suddenly breaks into song while doing boy bandish movements:: You're everything I want. Everything I need. Your are my oxygen, my air to breathe. Making my heart singggg....You are love on wiiinnnngggsss...." 

Everyone: O.o

Duo: Oh dear god she is evil reincarnated!

Trowa: We are doomed.

Heero: ::blinks::

Wufei: ::stunned::

Quatre:: Hehe, Um we are very sorry and will go right now, bye! ^_^

Pilots: Yeah bye! ^_^ ::flees from the fic as fast as they can::

SJ: What I have to put up with to keep my characters in line. -_-;;

*~*~*~*

I hope this was remotely funny. I came up with this one when I was bored out of my mind at work, having to put up with the sappy station, which seems to like playing the boy bands at least twice every half hour. Actually, for a new humor story, maybe I will try Mission X after all. ::screaming is heard in the background as well as random death threats::  

Wufei: INJUSTICE!

Heero: I'm going to kill you.

Duo: Someone SAVE US!

SJ: ;:^_^  Oh well. Can't please them all.

*~*~*~*


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Don't Drink the Water! Part 6

Unexpected Visitor

by

Sailor Janus

Plus

Gundam Wing Pilots on Strike! Part 2

       After the chibi pilots had to sit out in the backyard once again but this time covered in paint, lipstick, and shaving creamy toilet paper, they finally became normal once again. This however was quite simple to realize since all three began cursing about their new pink and blue appearances. Soon they raced off to shower off quickly, before changing into yet another set of Duo's famous shrunken clothing. 

       Quatre was suspecting that he was going to have an extremely high water bill to pay thanks to the frequent showers. Either that, or they would be the reason for the new water shortage.

       _Gundam Pilots the cause of the latest water shortage, on tonight at 6!_

       "Well, at least it can't get any worse," the blonde Arabian said as Trowa shook his head. "What?"

       "Don't ever say that because you are bound to jinx-" the green-eyed pilot began to explain when suddenly the doorbell rang.

       The two teens exchanged glances and cautiously walked to the door.

       "Duo, probably ordered 20 pizzas and put them on my account," the usually cheerful boy grumbled as he opened the heavy door, and to his shock, discovered that he was wrong.

       "Hello Quatre, is Heero here by any chance? I think he has my pink passion lipstick," Relena said as she surveyed the room before adding, "May I came in? I really must get my lipstick back."

       'You're just gonna have to scrap it off Wufei's face then,' Trowa thought with a tiny smirk on his face. Clearly he wasn't acting like himself because the mini-pilots had actually made him snap back in storage building. His poor gundam. Relena arriving unexpectedly was just the icing on a Duo-made cake. Which meant it was burnt, dropped on the floor once or twice, and the only icing left was whatever the braided-haired pilot did not eat out of the bowl.   

       "Um," Quatre began to say when suddenly Duo strolled in the room with a towel on his shoulders, and his long hair swinging freely.

       "Damn pink paint won't come out of my hair! Why did it have to be bright pink?!" he grumbled picking out the paint stuck to his chestnut brown locks, strand by strand.

       "Ee-" the blonde-haired girl squeaked, sounding like she impersonating a mouse as she stared in shock at the miniature sized pilot.             

       "You braided baka! You just had to play with the paint didn't you?! Now not only are our gundams plastered in paint, but so are we!" Wufei shouted as he stomped in the room with blue and pink dried paint still clinging to his dark hair.

       Relena was staring at the two children in shock, not even moving an inch or blinking, just staring madly at two bickering five year olds.

       "You were the ones that dumped the paint on me and then started throwing it!"

      The dark-eyed boy crossed his arms glaring, "Well, if you hadn't painted the Gundams in the first place this would have never happen you baka!"

       Quatre, waved a hand in her face, but the girl didn't respond, "Yep, she's in total shock."

       "This should be interesting," the green-eyed circus performer sighed as Heero made his appearance.

       "Duo, I'm going to kill you. I can't get this crap out of my hair," the Perfect Soldier said with a death glare as he pulled a handful of pink and blue hair. "I look like a freak."

       "And Maxwell, just looks like himself," Wufei smirked as he too tried pulling the multi-colored paint out his hair. 

       "Hey!" the long haired boy exclaimed, whipping his head around to face the Altron pilot, spraying everyone with water in the process, thanks to his still sopping wet long hair.

       "DUO!" everyone in the room, excluding the stunned Relena statue, yelled, looking very perturbed at the boy, wiping the water off of their faces.

       "Sorry," he sighed, as he went back to removing the paint.

       "I think it's time for a hair cut," Wufei stated as the cobalt blue-eyed pilot's face went white.

       "No! There is no way I'm going to let a pair of scissors get near my hair!" the boy growled. 

       Trowa and Quatre put their heads in their hands as they realized no matter what size the pilots were; it was always going to be hell. Both had to admit, the paint was a very bad idea. Neither of them could remove all of the paint, which was now peppered through their locks, as well.

       "Heero?" the pacifist princess gasped as she fainted on the floor with a thud.

       "When did she get here?" the dark blue-eyed boy inquired, as he glanced at Relena's passed out form on the dirty floor. Oh was Relena going to love her dress when she came to.

       Duo turned and looked as well. "Think someone should mention to her that taking a nap in peanut butter is a very bad idea?"      

       The two normal sized teens sighed as they picked up the Sanc Kingdom princess and carried her to the couch.

       "Aw, why'd you have to go and do that? You should have just left her there. Or better yet, thrown her outside!" the Deathscythe pilot groaned, realizing, that things were about to get difficult to say the least because, she still did not know what was going on with the fun-sized pilots, of course, neither did they.

       "Duo, she's unconscious! We can't just shove her outside," Quatre argued as he rolled his eyes. 'Damn headache won't go away.'

       "So?!"

       "So, go to your room!" the blonde growled as he stood up. Wufei snickered as Trowa and Heero slightly smirked.

       "But-but! Hey, I'm not a kid!" Duo sulked crossing his arms.

       "You're acting like one Maxwell," the Chinese pilot sneered as Duo stuck his tongue out at him. 

       "I'm not talking to you, WUFFY!" 

       "MY NAME IS WUFEI!" Wufei yelled angrily as he began chasing Duo around the room who continued chanting, "Wuffy! Wuffy! Wuffy!"

       "INJUSTICE! You insolent baka!" the Altron pilot bellowed.

       The others sighed tiresomely. The sad thing was either the two arguing teens were either about to change into children or were acting, normal.

       "Someone shoot me," Trowa groaned. 

       "Give me my gun and I'll put you out of your misery," Heero said as he held out his hand. Of course, he knew he would not get it back until he was normal sized again.

       "Cool! A Guitar!" Chibi Duo cheered from down the hall. 

       "Uh oh, Quatre..." the green-eyed teen began to say has his friend's eyes grew wide. 

       "AH! My violin! DUO!" the blonde Arabian cried out as he raced off to find the destructive little pilot before the beloved violin was reduced to toothpicks.

       "NO! Duo! That is not a guitar! Give me back my violin before you break it!" Quatre yelled as he chased after the long haired boy who was gleefully strumming the strings as if it were a guitar. "Duo! You're going to break the strings!" 

       Around the same moment, Relena chose to wake up. 

       "Uhh. What happened?" she murmured running a hand through her hair and stopped very suddenly with a grossed out expression on her face. "Uck! What is in my hair?!"

       "Um, peanut butter. Listen, you should really go now because things are a little-" Trowa was trying to explain when he was interrupted.              

       "DUO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs.

       After cringing for a moment, the Heavyarms pilot continued, "As I was saying, things here are a little insane, so it'd be best if you leave. Now!" 

       Blinking, the blonde girl looked a little confused, "Insane? How?!"

       "Believe me, you don't want to know."

       Suddenly, chibi Heero sprinted in the room and froze when he saw Relena. 'Oh great,' he thought. 

       "Heero! What did they do to you?!" the girl cried out, appearing as if she were about to faint again.

       Just as the stoic pilot was about to answer, he went into child form, instead, "AHHHHH! She found me!" the boy screamed as he ran off, "Someone hide me!"

       "What is going on?! That was Heero wasn't it?!" Relena asked Trowa who nodded his head, appearing very tired.

       Suddenly, Mini Duo bounced into the room, and he too did not act very happy about seeing the princess of the Sanc Kingdom. "AHHHHHHHH! It's the evil Relena Monster! Run or she'll eat your brain force!" the child cried out as he too scampered out of the room.

       "Can this get any worse?!" Trowa groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. This of course was a very bad idea. 

       "Um, Trowa, I think I have a small problem…" a voice said from in the hallway.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Wow, loving the reviews! In fact I am addicted to them now, so keep reviewing!        

I can't believe how many of you love my idea for Mission Xtreme so after this one is done I'll start posting that one ^_^  ::loud protests heard from the pilots:: Shut or I'll make you do Swan Lake instead!  ::sounds of doors slamming echo through the room.:: Hehehe So keep an eye out, and I will be nice by announcing at the end of this story, when Mission Xtreme will be out which will be at the same moment this one ends.

Expect the next chapter out possibly next weekend because I'm in Final's hell right now, Ugh. But as soon as that is over, updates will be much more frequent ^_^

Next time.... The mystery is revealed.

Now

Gundam Wing Pilots on Strike! Part 2

::Our faithful Author is taking well not a break, from writing, is actually forced into learning how to juggle three balls for her Psychology class that is due Tuesday. Unfortunately, she seems to be having some difficultly::

SJ ::throws two balls up at a time, one lands on the floor and the other hits her in the face:: Oww! Damn stupid class! Mr. Juggling Ball, you go in my hand not my face!

Wufei: What was that supposed to be?!

SJ:  O.O ::turns around and screams:: 

Pilots:  O.o;;

Trowa: Ow, my other ear. Now I think I have an excuse for not talking. I've gone deaf. -_-

SJ: Sorry, but what are you guys doing here?! How did you get in?! 

Heero:  ::shrugs:: Window.

SJ: ::blinks:: I live on the third floor.... you actually climbed up the side of the building?! Nevermind. I don't want to know.

Pilots: ::blinks::

Duo: So what were you doing? It looked like you were trying to beat yourself senseless with three balls ^_^

SJ ::gives Heero's death glare to Duo::

Heero: Hey! Don't steal my trademark. 

SJ: Did you patent it?

Heero:.......damn

SJ: ^_^ Anyway I was trying to learn how to juggle, which is due by Tuesday. Blah.

Wufei: Baka onna. Where do you go? Clown College?

SJ: ::glares:: Ha ha hardy har. It's for psychology. So why are you all here anyway?

Quatre: We can't figure out how to go back home.

SJ: ::facevaults:: O_o  Wait, you mean to say, you're stuck here?! Where did you go after the strike?!

Duo ::grins:: We went to Disney World! ^_^

SJ: ::dryly:: Of course. So how was it?

Duo: It was okay, until Heero decided to blow the heads off of the dolls in "It's a Small World," getting us kicked out, for well forever. ::glares at the Perfect Soldier::

Heero: They were annoying me and needed to die.

SJ:  -_-;;

Wufei: ::looks at the computer where Chapter 7 has just been completed:: Hey what's this?

SJ: ::runs to her precious computer:: Eek! Don't touch! I just finished it! 

Wufei: Chapter 7, Huh? ::grins sinisterly as he pushes the off button:: Oops.

SJ: O.O ::opens her mouth but no words are coming out:: 

Quatre:: Uh oh.....she's gonna blow.

SJ: :begins twitching:: WUFEI! YOU JERK! THAT WAS NOT SAVED! YOU JUST ERASED CHAPTER 7! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Heero: ::crosses his arms:: Damn girl stealing my trademarks again...

Trowa: Yep, if I was not deaf before, I sure am now. -_-;;

Other Pilots  O.O;;;;;;

::SJ chases after Wufei around the apartment as the others look bored. Trowa flips through an entertainment magazine, Duo raids through the author's candy stash, "Oh! Reeses!" Quatre stares at the messy room, and Heero begins juggling the three balls perfectly::

SJ: ::notices Heero's perfect juggling and glares:: I hate you. 

Quatre: SJ, question, how can you live like this? I mean the mess? ::innocent smile::

SJ: Try living in a room half the normal size you're used to and with the same amount of stuff and see what you get  ::sighs::

Quatre: ::grumbles:: No wonder you destroyed my house

SJ: What was that Quatre? 

Quatre: ^_^ Nothing! 

SJ: ::covers her face due to exhaustion:: This is not happening...::notices Heero is still juggling and has thrown in two CD cases and a plastic cup as well:: ::glares:: Can you please stop doing that? We already know you're Mr. Perfect. You don't need to rub it in.

Heero: Hn.

Duo:: ::finds a notebook containing ideas for Mission Xtreme:: Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to do this story! 

SJ:: grins:: Well, um, I got so many requests so I am gonna write it after DDTW! is done.

Duo: DDTW!?

SJ: Don't Drink the Water! -_-

Trowa: You are doing the story?!

SJ: Yes

Pilots: O_o;;;;;;

Wufei: INJUSTICE!

Duo: But...but ...You...you...We....we.... AHHHHH!

SJ: ^_^ Hehehe come on, it won't be too bad. Um, guys?

Pilots: ::fire in their eyes::

SJ: Eep! Um, listen I have finals next week, so Um, Take these fake IDs (yeah like that's going to actually work) and just go clubbing okay! ^_^

Pilots: ::exchange glances::

Heero: What's the catch?

SJ: No catch at all, in fact, if your series hadn't ended when it did, you all would be 20, 21! 

Pilots: O_o

Duo: You mean, if they hadn't ended our series, we could actually party? Damn whoever ended our series! 

Trowa: You're serious?

SJ: Yep. Copyright date was 1995 when you were 15 so that would make you guys 20, 21 depending on birth month. But in reality right now, you haven't been born or even thought of yet. So actually, that does not matter.

Pilots -_-

SJ: Look either you guys get out of here right now or I am going to make you say and do something that you never would have dreamed of!

Pilots ::stand with their arms crossed deciding she can't do any worse than last time::

SJ: Fine, but I warned you.... ::chooses Heero first since he had to Mr. Perfect with the juggling::

Heero ::grins and starts singing::  _"I love You! You love Me! We are One big family!"_

Others: O.o 

Trowa: Make him stop!

 ::Duo runs to the bathroom as he turns green::

Heero: ::stops and blinks:: What the hell?

::Suddenly Wufei begins prancing around like a prima ballerina as Swan Lake plays in the background::

Quatre: Oh....my....god

Trowa: Um, SJ, you realize he's going to kill you after this?

SJ: ::snickering at the newest ballerina:: No he won't. Now, are you guys going to go or am I going to have to get real evil?

Pilots: ::look very nervous:: 

Quatre: Um, you can do worse?

SJ: grins as she snaps her fingers::

::suddenly the gundam wing boys are decked out in boy band clothes and the music to "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" is blaring::

Trowa: _So many words for the broken heart, It's hard to see in a crimson love, So hard to breathe, Walk with me and maybe_

Duo: _Nights of light so soon become, Wild and free I could feel the sun, Your every wish will be done They tell me_

Pilots:_ Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

Quatre: _Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart_

::SJ is video taping the whole time::

SJ: Okay, that's enough...for now ^_^

Pilots: O_o;;;;;;;

Duo: ::weakly:: What just happened?

::SJ shows video tape. Pilots go pale and pass out::

Pilots: x_x

SJ: Great, now I have unconscious pilots on the floor. Now what?!  ;;-_-

::gets an idea and runs to the door and knocks on it before opening it::

SJ: HI RELENA! YES, YOU CAN COME IN! THE OTHERS ARE IN MY ROOM!

Pilots:: EEP!  ::::O_O ::dash out of the window::

::SJ returns to her room, satisfied the five boys are gone::

SJ: Now, back to my favorite torture method, juggling. ::throws the balls and all three smack her in the head:: Maybe I should have asked Heero to stay ;;-_-

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: That one turned out a lot longer, and I hope I didn't scare everyone with the BSB lyrics. I actually went on a lyric site to get them. Anyway, I was at work the other day, and this will show you how crazy I am, lol. That song came on, so I imagined the Gundam Wing boys were being forced to sing it at gun point! I can only tolerate so much pop at a time. ;;-_-

Anyway here is how I matched them.

Trowa = Brian. Both are kinda quiet and sound similar.

Quatre = Nick. Okay, personality wise they are opposites, but both have the highest pitched voice.

Duo = AJ. Wild and adventurous. Not to mention Duo demonstrated he could hold a note from screaming when Deathscythe was blown up. Duo: Hey! I was upset! 

Wufei = Kevin. Both are quiet, and have similar voices, not to mention don't have too many solos.

Heero = Howie. Howie doesn't get any solos and that's the way our stoic pilot would want it, lol.

Anyway, that's it for now. ^_^


	7. One Against the World

Don't Drink the Water! Part 7

One Against the World

by

Sailor Janus

       Trowa's face fell as he heard a little voice. 'Oh no....not you too,' he thought walking quickly to where the voice came from, and sure enough, Quatre was a chibi.

       At the same exact moment, Duo and Heero decided it'd be fun to get rid of Relena once and for all. With smirks on their faces, they barrowed into the room, attacking the blonde-haired girl with shaving cream, toilet paper, and Duo's favorite, peanut butter.

       "KILL THE EVIL RELENA MONSTER!" the children shouted, covering the screaming girl who happened to be sitting on Quatre's couch, from head to toe, with everything in their little arms. 

       "AHHHHH! Get away from me you brats!" the princess cried out as the two children started giggling.

       "See, told ya she was a monster in disguise," the little braided-haired pilot spat as he glared at the girl who looked like she was about ready to spank him, except she would never get that far. 

       Somehow, Duo got a hold of a lemon cream pie he hid under the couch and held it menacingly. "Hey Relena! You need more makeup!" with an evil grin, the boy smashed the pie in the blonde-haired girl's face.  

       Relena looked shocked for a second and suddenly her anger erupted like a fireworks display as she began chasing after the two children. 

       "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled as they ran into the kitchen, and quickly skidded to the side, as the pacifist princess ran straight into the room, slipping on the peanut buttery floor and landed gracefully on her butt with a shriek. 

       "Hey, isn't she supposed to be a peace-lover?" Mini Duo asked Heero who nodded. "You can't do that because it's against your rules!" 

       "HAHAHAHA!" the two chibi pilots laughed as they pointed at the girl who could not seem to be able to stand on her own two feet.

       "You two terrible children! I'm not putting up with anymore of this! I'm leaving!" Relena shouted as she stood up only to fall on her face as her feet slipped out from under her. "URRRRR!" 

       With a glare she crawled out of the room, dripping in cream pie, peanut butter, and shaving cream, quickly brushing past Trowa who looked like he was actually going to laugh.

       "I tried to warn you," he said through silent laughter as she stood up and walked to the front door trying to show a little dignity.

       "This was a $2,000.00 dollar dress and it's ruined!" she said through gritted teeth. "See if I ever come back to this dump again!" 

       With one last glare, Relena Peacecraft stomped out of the mansion. 

       "We will hold you to your word!" Duo shouted back sticking his tongue out as he slapped Heero a high-five. "That was fun! Can we ask her back so we can do it again?!"

       The green-eyed pilot paused for a second, trying to regain his composure before turning back to a snickering Quatre.

       "So do you remember at all what happened before your mind turns into child form as well?" Trowa urgently asked the little blonde pilot who began sniffling.

       "I don't wanna be little!" Quatre cried out as he burst into tears.

       The circus performer glanced down at the crying child who suddenly clung to his pants leg. "Calm down Quatre. You'll remember soon, hopefully."

       "Really?" the little boy asked as he blew his nose on Trowa's pants.

       The teen tried to keep a straight face as he nodded his head, 'Eww! Why did he have to do that?!' Trowa cringed as he lightly patted Chibi Quatre on the head. 'Oh when is this headache going to go away?! Of course with having to baby-sit three possibly four hyper-active children, it probably won't help it go away anytime soon.'

       "You know Unca Trowa, You're pretty tall! I'm gonna get a crick in my neck looking up at you!" the chibi blonde Sandrock pilot exclaimed. 

       "Sorry, Quatre. I just wish we knew why you four ended up like this," the brown-haired pilot sighed.      

       "I'm gonna go color!" the little blonde happily said as he raced off, leaving Trowa alone with a snot-covered pants leg.

       The green-eyed teen, nodded as he watched his shrunken friend run off. 'Just remember Quatre, this is your house, so you'll have to deal with the damage on your own.' 

       Suddenly there was a large crash coming from the kitchen followed by a loud yell sounding like "Injustice!" Apparently, Wufei, must have not noticed the new mess Heero and Duo made when they were trying to get rid of Relena, and instead slipped in it. 

       "Better go see if he's okay. Of course the only thing that was probably damaged was his ego," Trowa said to himself, heading for the kitchen.

        Sure enough, the little Chinese boy lay sprawled across the multi-substance-covered floor on his stomach, spouting curse word after curse word. "Anything broken?"

       "Just leave me alone with my diminishing self-dignity," the pilot sighed, as he remained face down in the goop. 

       With a nod, Trowa turned on his heel, and suddenly another scream filled the mansion. Groaning, the teenager, carefully walked out of the room and headed to Duo's room as fast as he could hoping he could bail the hyper child out of whatever he did before Heero killed him. 

       "What hap-" the green-eyed pilot was about to ask when he suddenly froze in shock. Duo was practically crying bloody murder, yanking on his long braid, which was caught in the blades of a small fan. "How did that happen?!"

       "I was reaching for my hat which was behind this damn fan from hell when it suddenly sucked my hair up and I can't reach the plug! The stupid switch is broken too!" the hysterical boy sobbed as he continued to wrestle his beloved braid out of the clutches of the evil cooling device. "Unplug it quick before I lose anymore hair!"

       Trowa blinked and nodded as he bent down, pulling the plug of the offending fan as Duo collapsed on the floor whimpering about his now mangled hair which probably had a good amount of split ends to boot. 

       "So Heero didn't do this to you?" the pilot arched his eyebrow at the boy lying on the floor still crying about his braid.

       Sniffling the cobalt blue-eyed boy muttered, "My poor hair. It didn't deserve such a cruel fate." Gently he stroked his what was left of the broken ends still attached to the shredded elastic band. The fan pulled out a good portion of hair. At least two inches were missing if not more. "No," he finally answered in between sniffles. "This would have never happened if only I wasn't so small!" 

       All of a suddenly, another crash rang out across the hall followed by several curse words. Trowa sighed as he left Duo to whine about his hair so he could investigate source of the loud sound. Whatever it was, it was coming from Heero's room. 

       As it turns out, the Munchkin Perfect Soldier was once again attempting to reach his laptop, which was hidden on top of the extremely high bookcase. Like usual, he fell, presently buried underneath the large amount of books the little pilot was trying to balance himself on. 

       The Heavyarms Pilot was about to ask the stubborn pilot if he needed help when a shriek filled the halls.  

       "Great now what?" the green-eyed teen grumbled as he ran off in the direction from where the shriek came from. What he found, he least expected. Quatre was hyperventilating due to a massive panic attack after probably coming to his senses that he was coloring with oil-based paints on his white walls. "Quatre are you... wow."

       "WHAT HAVE I DONE?! WHY THE HELL DID I PAINT ON MY OWN WALLS?!" The blonde shouted at the top of his lungs, which made the other pilots curious as to what the big fuss was about as they too headed towards a screaming blonde pilot standing in front some very sloppily painted walls.

       "Whoa, that's um, pretty colorful but let's just say don't give your day job," Duo grinned at what appeared to be a large painting of Sandrock, the gundam pilots, people that must have been his friends and sisters, and a violin. 

       Heero and Wufei only stared, now feeling a little relieved that they were not the only ones to have destroyed the Arabian's house. Quatre has now joined the destruction club as well. 

       Glancing at the usually cheerful boy who looked rather mopey, the Perfect Soldier realized what was wrong. "What happened to you?" he questioned Duo who looked on the verge of either crying or yelling, Heero couldn't decide which.

       "The fan in my room decided to eat my hair for an afternoon snack," the boy spat as he clutched his shorter but still ragged looking braid. He just didn't have the heart to redo it yet. Besides it still had tiny clumps of pink and blue paint in it. 

       "Ha ha!" Wufei snorted as the Duo glared at him in return.

       "Aw shut up, Wufei. At least I don't smell and look like vomit!" 

       This comment stunned the Chinese boy who remembered that he still didn't clean off the gunk that now graced his appearance thanks to his accident in the kitchen. With a huff, Wufei crossed his arms and growled, "In despicable braided baka."

       The chestnut brown-haired American smirked as he turned his attention back to Quatre, suddenly noticing something very different about the boy. "Whoa! Quatre, you're little! When did that happen?"

       "About a half hour ago," the pilot sighed warily.  

       "Can you remember what may have caused you to changed?" Heero questioned his friend who shrugged. 

       Quatre scratched his head. "No, I can't seem to remember. Everything is suddenly getting so foggy......Hey! Who wants to play cops and robbers?!"                

       "Me!" the other little pilots chorused as they all raced off to cause havoc leaving Trowa stunned in the painted hallway. 

       "Someone, put me out of my misery.... Please!" the green-eyed pilot groaned, jogging off in hopes of preventing any further damage. 

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Wow, I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update but finals are hell. I just got down with my worst one today and I have three more to go. Help Me! I still couldn't learn to juggle, but my Prof. took pity on me and gave me the full 100 points  ^_^

I have three more chapters left. Yep, it's gonna be a 10 chapter story and during chapter 10 Mission: Xtreme will begin. I have already planned out what is going to happen and the reactions when they find out what caused them to go Chibi-sized, is quite hysterical. I was laughing my butt off just writing it. ^_^

Anyway, since finals are so evil I wrote a special Gundam Wing Pilots on Strike ^_~

Duo: Uh oh....We're in trouble!         

SJ: Shut up Duo! Hehehe, Enjoy!

Next Time: Chibi Chaos.... Is Trowa going to survive handling four children by himself without going completely insane?

Now

Gundam Wing Pilots On Strike Part 3: Finals Special

::We find our author, um, sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and rocking back and forth, muttering to herself::

SJ: No more finals. No more finals. No more finals....

::Just then the Gundam Wing Pilots enter her small room through the window once again, only to be stunned as SJ continues rocking back and forth talking to herself::

Pilots: O.O

Duo: Um, who broke the author? ::blinks::

Quatre: Gee, guess Finals were more than she could handle. -_-

Trowa: Yep, She has totally lost it.

Heero: Could be a very bad thing.

Quatre: What makes you say that Heero?

Heero: Considering the fact she is already crazy, I believe the situation is going to get much worse.

Pilots O_o;;      

Wufei: Baka weak onna, can't even handle a few tests.

::suddenly SJ bursts out laughing::

SJ: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pilots: O_O;;;;; 

SJ: Finals! Hehehehe Finals! FINALS! FIIIINNNNAAAAALLLLSSS!

Duo: O.O;;    Um, Q-man, I think she has you beat in the Psychotic Person Awards.

Quatre:: Nods his head as he continues to stare::

SJ: The infudilibular stalk connects to the hypothalamus, which regulates behavior to the pituitary gland, which secretes hormones. Voluntary and involuntary behavior is created by the same motor neurons as endorphins are the painkillers we are born with which are similar to derivates of opium! @_@

Duo: Think her head is gonna explode?

Wufei: Great, just what I need, insane author brains splattered on my clothes. 

Other Pilots: -_-;;

SJ: (continues babbling) Gender differences are a result of different mating 'strategies' in our evolutary ancestors as in order to juggle you have to have positive self-talk which I lack because mine left on vacation without leaving me a forwarding address! Hahahaha!

Pilots: O.O;;;;;;

Quatre: Um I think someone should do something because it sounds like she is getting worse.

Other Pilots: -_-

SJ: (really losing it now) Cheese is the creator of all! BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT CHEESE GOD because ducks can wear pink underwear too! Hehehe Scantrons taste just like cherry because they're pink! The mind is a terrible thing to waste but pizza is even worse because it cuts down on calories! @_@

Pilots: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;

Trowa: Um, someone do something.....

Duo: Damn, she's really flipped her lid now!

Quatre: I'm scared. 

Wufei: That baka onna needs to report to the funny farm now.

Heero: Hn. ::slaps SJ upside the head::

::SJ looks around in total confusion::

Duo: Um, is that a good thing?

SJ: Hehehe, I don't feel so good. ::falls flat on her face passed out:: x_x

Pilots ::blinks::

Duo: That's gonna hurt. -_-

Wufei: Now what?

Quatre: Movie?

Duo: ^_^ Hehehe. SJ is buying. ::grabs a few twenties from SJ's purse::

Quatre: Duo!

Duo: What? We'll pay her back. Besides, we need to repay her anyway for making us look like idiots lately. ^_~

Trowa: Good point

::So the GW boys leave the unconscious SJ on the floor to catch the latest flick:: 

*~*~*~*

Okay, that was my tribute to final exams. I couldn't think of anything to terrorize the pilots with sadly other than my own insanity. I'll come up with something soon but right now, I want to get this chapter up! 

If you didn't like this one, oh well I guess but the next one will be better, I promise 

^_~

Duo: Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that...

SJ: Shut up Duo, I've given you plenty of screen time, in fact, thanks to a little incident I had, I'm gonna write a new story in which you are the main character ^_^

Duo: ::dryly:: Oh goody. .

SJ: Ungrateful little...


	8. Trowa and the Chibi Quartet

Don't Drink the Water! Part 8

Trowa and the Chibi Quartet

by

Sailor Janus

       After racing around the mansion for a few hours shooting each other with their fingers, and one bad incident where Heero tried to strangle Duo using his braid because the long haired child tripped him, the chibi pilots sat down bored out of their little minds.

       Luckily for them however, Trowa had managed to lock up the real guns, hiding the key on a particularly high shelf. Knowing the hyperactive children, they would probably have turned the walls in Quatre's mansion into Swiss cheese not to mention the potential fatality rate was too great a risk. 

       Unfortunately since the mini gundam pilots had nothing to do, they decided to amuse themselves in another form, annoying Trowa. This resulted in the beginning of the largest migraine known to man.

*~*~*~*

       "Unca Trowa! We wants gundam action figures! Can you take us to da toy store? Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!" Little Duo grinned as he jumped up and down like a very hyper cocker spaniel.

       "Yeah! You promised!" Chibi Quatre exclaimed as he tugged on the teen's shirtsleeve.

       The green-eyed circus performer sighed warily. Watching after four children by his lonesome was going to be very draining probably resulting in insanity if not suicide. "No I did not."

       Tiny Wufei blinked and pouted. "But-but you did!"

       "No I didn't. Stop making things up," Trowa firmly said, as he looked each child in the eye.

       Chibi Heero sulked as he crossed his arms. "Unca Trowa's a mean doody head!"

       "Yeah!" the braided-haired munchkin pilot agreed as he nodded his head, glaring at the tall teen.

       Trowa rolled his eyes, willing the world to end right now when the children decided to conglomerate in hopes of getting their way to the Heavyarms pilot's horror.

       "BUT WE WANT TO GO TO DA TOY STORE!" all four chibis whined at the top of their small lungs in a shriekingly annoying chorus.

       Trowa's head was already killing him, but the noise the children just made was eardrum shattering. "STOP WHINING!" he yelled in hopes they would shut up.

       The little pilots froze in shock as they stared at the normally quiet teen who screamed quite forcefully at them. 

       Sniffling Quatre began to cry. "He yelled at us!"

       Soon the other three mini pilots joined the blonde, bursting into tears of their own as poor Trowa appeared as if he were on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

       "Ah, damn it!" he cursed as they continued their waterworks.

       Wiping his nose on his sleeve, Duo glanced up at the teenager and pointed at him. "Oooooh... Unca Trowa said a bad word... I'm telling!"

       The brown-haired teen with the long bangs gazed down at the boy as the others stopped crying and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And just who are you going to tell, Duo?" He had to hear this.

       The cobalt blue-eyed child thought for a second, placing his hand on his chin before answering, "The President."

       "Uh huh. How do you expect to do that?" Trowa nodded his head at the little boy. 'Geez, he's even full of it as a child.'

       Duo crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air as he replied. "I'm not telling you. It's a secret!" 

       "Of course," the green-eyed pilot heavily sighed.       

       Just then, Trowa noticed they were missing the attendance of two chibis. "Hey, wait a minute... Where are Heero and Wufei?"

       "They went to play with their gundams. I would have gone too, but Mr. Tummy started grumbling," Quatre answered as he looked up from a box of cookies.

       "Oh crap!" Trowa shouted as he ran off to stop the two boys from destroying anything else.

       "Ooooooooh," Quatre and Duo said in unison as the teen looked behind him.

       "Eat your cookies and whatever else you two want, I'll be right back!" he ordered the two children, knowing that if he told them to stay, they'd be on their way to Timbuktu by the time he returned. "Don't touch the ice cream in the freezer!" Instinctively he figured they'd run for ice cream rather than demolish the mansion. Or what was left of it.

*~*~*~*        

       Just as a very out of breath Trowa made it to the storage building, Heero and Wufei were sitting in the cockpit of their gundams. 

       "Great," he muttered to himself. "Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei get your butts out of those gundams right this minute!"

       The two children grumbled, acknowledging, that they have been caught. 

       "Or else what?!" the pint-sized Chinese boy challenged menacingly. 

       Trowa had just about enough of the two little terrors; this was going to end now. "Or else you are going to get a spanking! Come down here now!" 

       The two children sighed, knowing that they were defeated, and quickly climbed out of their mobile suits, stalking towards the eldest pilot who grabbed them each by the arm, hauling them off to the mansion.            

       "Unca Trowa's grumpy," the fun-sized Perfect Soldier growled with a pout on his face.

*~*~*~*

       By the time Trowa arrived back at the mansion, with the two troublemakers in tow, Duo and Quatre each found various ways to amuse themselves. The blonde Arabian was drawing pictures, on paper this time, and the braided-haired boy was spinning aimlessly around the room as fast as he could muster gleefully yelling, "Wheee!"       

       Suddenly the little Deathscythe Hell pilot abruptly stopped appearing rather queasy. 

       "Uhh, I don't feel so good," he mumbled, turning a slight greenish color which sent Trowa into a panic.

       "Oh no!" the green-eyed teen cried out as he quickly grabbed the Little Shinigami, rushing him as fast as humanly possible to the bathroom as the others watched. 

       "Uh oh... Duo's gonna blow!" Heero announced as he and the other children raced off to watch.

       Sadly just as Trowa reached the bathroom, the chestnut brown-haired boy retched all over the carpet as well as Trowa's pants and shirt since foolishly, the child was picked up facing him.

       "Uhh gross!" the circus performer groaned as he gagged at the sight of the tanish-brown sloop, now splattered on his clothes. "Just great. Regurgitated peanut butter. Why me?"  

       "Ewwwww!" the other children chorused as they wrinkled their little noses in disgusted.

       "Maxwell hurled! Haha!" Wufei snickered, as Trowa and Duo both threw him a dirty look. 

       "You three, leave now or no ice cream," Trowa ordered the other three mini pilots. He didn't want to clean up anymore vomit than he had to. Taking one look at the boy who looked like he was about to hurl again, the teen dumped Duo off in the bathroom, and rushed off, to change into some puke-free clothes.

*~*~*~*

       "I can't do this alone," Trowa muttered to himself as he pulled on a fresh shirt to go with his new clean pair of jeans. "Damn, them. I think I have the worst migraine ever! I hope that aspirin kicks in soon."

       At that moment a sound of a very large crash rang through the halls followed by children going "Ooooooh, I'm telling!"

       The green-eyed teen spun around, faced the mirror and began laughing. "I'm going insane! This is great."  

       With that Trowa turned his back to his reflection and brought his hands up to his head, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"      

     "Wow, Unca Trowa's loud!" Little Quatre quipped. "He hurted my ears!"

       Unknowingly, the four chibis had run to the room of the screaming teen to investigate what exactly was going on. 

       "You better not do dat again. You'll lose your voice again," Duo nodded his head, looking a lot better. Miraculously, the child did not vomit on his clothes. Go figure.

       Heero and Wufei rolled their eyes. Apparently, they had reverted back to their former teenaged selves once again. For how long? Who knows?

       "Will you two please try to talk normal? The cutesy child language is really nauseating," the Chinese teen drawled as he leaned against the wall.

       "Hn," the Perfect Soldier nodded as he agreed as Quatre and Duo both stuck their tongues out at them.

       "Thank goodness you two are back to normal. I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Trowa exclaimed, as he appeared a little shaky. The two semi-normal pilots sympathized with him. They were trained to be soldiers and pilots, not babysitters.

       "Any idea, as far as what the hell made us reverts to child status?" Heero questioned his friend who sadly shook his head.

       "Still no clue," the green-eyed teen sighed dropping his head in his hands. Clearly, Trowa was not enjoying this experience one bit. 

       "Um, I think I might know that answer," Quatre said biting his lip as he glanced at his friends.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Ahhh! I know cliffhanger, but I want you guys to think about what could have shrunk them, hehehe. 

Duo: You're evil, making these people have to wait. -_-

SJ: But then they have to read part 9!  ^_^ Besides, I'll have that one out sooner than this one since FINALS ARE OVER! 

Duo: ;;O_o Damn girl! Don't get over-excited. Geez! I think I've gone deaf along with Trowa now. My poor ears…

SJ: Well, taking in account that it has taken me over 5 days to recover, I believe I have the right to be happy!  ::nods head:: Anyway why am I talking to you? Get back to GWPOS4!

Duo: Fine ::grumbles as he stomps away::

       Sorry about that! Anyway thank you for the reviews once again, and I should hopefully have the next chapter up, Mon/Tues if not earlier depending on if the site goes down again. -_-

Next Time: Mystery to what caused the insanity to begin with is finally revealed! And you didn't think I knew what caused their height reduction. ^_^

Now

Gundam Wing Pilots On Strike Part 4

::Our joyous quintet of gundam pilots are grumbling outside of SJ's door.::

Duo: I can't believe she made me retch all over Trowa! Sorry man!  -_-

Trowa: ::shrugs:: Not your fault.

Quatre: Yeah, I'm sorry I blew my nose on you last time. u_u

Heero: Hn. SJ must die. 

Wufei: Ha! Remember last time?! She made us sing!  

Everyone else: O_o ::shudders:: Oh yeah. 

Duo: Gotta admit.... it was fun terrorizing Relena. ^_^

Heero: Hn. ::nods in agreement with a slight smirk on his face::

Quatre: ::frowning:: She did destroy my mansion even more though. I'll bet her room still looks like a tornado went tearing through it! ::crosses his arms in disgust::

Duo: Have to admit, she was scary last time. Those finals have got to be hell! O_O

Wufei: Yep, the baka onna went completely insane. Wonder if they dragged her off to a mental institution yet?"

Heero: Knowing SJ, they kicked her out.

SJ: Are you guys going to come in, or are you just gonna talk about me outside my door? ::glares at the door::

Pilots : O.O;;;

::reluctantly, they enter her less messy room. The waste basket is brimming with papers though::

Quatre: SJ you heard us? O_O;;

SJ: ::nods her head:: The walls here are not exactly made of thickest substance. I think construction paper would have been thicker. -_- 

Duo: Um, hi? ^_^;;

SJ: ::rolls her eyes:: Uh huh. Where is $60 you guys stole from my purse when I was having my mental breakdown thanks the evilness that is finals, which by the way, are finally over. 

Pilots: Ummm. -_-;;;

SJ: ::sigh:: You spent it, didn't you?

Pilots: ::nods:: 

Duo: But you deserved it! ::sniff:: You made a fan attack my beautiful braid!              

Quatre: Destroyed my home -_-

Wufei and Heero: Made us look like a bunch of bakas -_-

Trowa: Harassed me with babysitting them. -_-      

SJ: How many times do I have to say, IT'S JUST A STORY!

Pilots O_o;;;;;

Quatre: Um, you are back to normal right, or at least normal for you? hehehe ^_^;;

SJ: Other than the Mountain Dew I've been downing, and the grande espresso I had this morning, yeah I'm just peachy. ^_^

Trowa: She used the word peachy? Oh no....she's on a caffeine high..... this can't be good. -_-;;;

Quatre:: ::checks out SJ's cd player:: Good, no boy bands. We should be safe. 

SJ: Um, those types of cds do not go into my cd player. ::looks around her now partially clean room:: I need sugar!

Pilots: -_-

SJ: ::rummages through her junk drawer:: Hey! Lifesavers! Anyone want some?!"

Wufei: ::mutters:: Knowing you, we'll probably be poisoned, dying slowly and painfully. -_-

SJ: ::dryly:: Ha ha ha. They're pre-wrapped. ::no takers:: Fine suit yourselves. And here I'm trying to be nice.

Pilots ::choke::  

SJ: Very funny. I'm a nice person! ::growls::

Pilots:: Riiight -_-

SJ: ::glares menacingly:: Want to make a bet?

Pilots: ::gulp:: 

Wufei: Ah she- ::the other four cover his mouth::

Duo and Quatre: Uh hehehe.

SJ: Grrr ::takes out boy band tape::

Duo: Oh crap. We're gonna get it.

SJ: ::opens video tape and yanks out the plastic tape containing footage from Ep 2::

Pilots: Oh.

SJ: There, I destroyed the tape. Happy now? Be grateful, because I am still really mad about the $60, which I needed by the way! 

Wufei: Baka onna and her threats....

SJ: ::snaps her fingers:: 

::Wufei is presently decked out in a pink fuzzy bunny suit, and to his horror the zipper is stuck::

Wufei: Onna! Get this damn thing off of me! This is injustice! 

SJ: ::sighs:: I've warned you countless times Wufei... you cannot mess with me, or feel my wrath. -_-

Wufei: But-but-but...You're aren't going to leave me like this are you?! O.O

::the other pilots start snickering as Wufei turns a very charming shade of red::

SJ: sighs::  Fine, I feel forgiving today, but I can't guarantee it next time ::snaps fingers and Wufei is um... Chibi sized:: 

Everyone O_o;;;;;

Duo: Awww, he's so little!

Chibi Wufei: Eep! Shut up baka! ::glares at Duo before turning to SJ:: Fix me right now onna! ::pouts as he crosses his arms and taps his foot disgustedly::

SJ: Um oops, got to get that fixed. ::snaps her fingers again and Wufei is um...oh dear....a lovely shade of green for such an amphibian::

Everyone: O.O;;;;

Duo: ::smirks:: Gee, Wu-man. You look a little green, hehe. ^_^

Froggy Wufei: ::glares:: Ribbit.

SJ: Um, lets see, this should do it! ::snaps fingers again and suddenly...Wufei is still a frog but....crap SJ's gonna be dead.....Heero is a duck::

Everyone: O.O;;;;;

Quatre: Um, Heero doesn't look too happy. 

Ducky Heero: -_- Quack quack quack quack quack!

Duo: Um, I can't speak duck but I think he said he's going to kill you.

SJ: On no... Author powers must be on the fritz thanks to finals! Let me try again...::snaps her fingers again resulting in....uh oh...Quatre is now....well at least he looks cute....a hamster:: 

Everyone: O_o;;;;

Duo: Um, SJ, I'm fearing you now. Really! o_o;;;

Trowa: Wow, you've really done it this time SJ. -_-

SJ: I know! And there are no pets allowed in this apartment! O.O

Duo and Trowa: ::sigh::

SJ: ::holds her head in her hands:: Okay let's try again...hope this works. ::snaps fingers once again and Heero, Wufei and Quatre are back to normal but where are...damn. Trowa and Duo have been reverted to two Amazon Parrots. 

Wufei: Onna! Don't ever do that again! 

Heero: Have to agree.

Quatre: Ditto.

SJ: ::shakes head:: I need to do it one last time and try to change Trowa and Duo back::

Wufei: You can change Trowa back but leave Duo. I always thought he was a bird brain. ^_^

Parrot Duo: ::glares:: Shut up Wuffy.

Wufei: MY NAME IS WUFEI!

Parrot Duo : Raa! Wuffy! Wuffy! Wuffy! Eeoh.

SJ: ::sigh:: Try to keep Wufei from killing Duo, please?

::Quatre and Heero hold their hot-headed friend back as SJ tries again resulting in damn it! Duo is back but Heero, Trowa, and Quatre have reverted to....hehe sheep::

SJ: AHHHHH!

Wufei and Duo:  -_-;;

::SJ snaps her fingers again and finally all five gundam pilots are normal, or what they consider their true selves::

SJ: ^_^ All better!

Pilots: ::exchange glances and rush out of SJ's room::

SJ: What?! What did I do?! Oh well they'll be back. ::holds keys to five gundams and whistles::

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Took me awhile to come up with this one so I hope it was moderately funny. Finals were so draining that I haven't been able to think straight for quite a few days, but at least they are over.  

       The next chapter of the GWPOS (That looks funny!) is going to feature part of DDTW! It's an inside joke on my half which explains everything of this story so expect insanity.

Pilots: ::dryly:: Great. -_-

SJ: That's it! next time I'm just gonna leave you whatever way or animal you were changed to! 

Pilots: ::gulp:: Sorry!

SJ: That's better. ^_^


	9. Don't Mix With Water

Don't Drink the Water! Part 9

Do Not Mix With Water

by

Sailor Janus

       Trowa glanced down at his little friend. "What do you mean, you think you might have the answer?"

       The blonde Arabian shrugged. "Well, we all were complaining about headaches right?"

       The other three mini pilots thought for a second and nodded their heads, suddenly looking stunned.

       "Are you trying to say our headaches caused this?" Heero asked quizzically.

       Quatre shook his head. "No. What did you guys take at the onset of the headache?" he asked, looking thoughtfully at his friends.

       "Maxwell's aspirin," Wufei grumbled before freezing. "Wait, are you trying to.... MAXWELL!"

       The braided-haired pilot jumped due to Wufei's voice's high intervals. "I didn't do it!" he defended himself before gagging. "Ugh, I am never going to eat peanut butter again! That stuff is nasty coming back up! It tastes like pizza, orange juice, peanut butter and red hots all mixed together."

       The other pilots tried to restrain themselves from vomiting, due to Duo's pleasant description. The stench of it being emitted from Quatre's carpet was bad enough as it is. 

       "Uh, anyway, what type of aspirin did you buy, Duo?" The green-eyed teen asked hoping the little pilot who got sick on him would be able to explain what exactly had happened.

       "Well I got children's aspirin. The regular stuff knocks me out too easily," Duo admitted as everyone stared at him. "What?!"

       "You bought children's aspirin?" The Perfect Soldier questioned his friend, arching an eyebrow.

       The boy in response turned red as he bit his lip, "Um, actually I kinda swiped it from that one laboratory we infiltrated a few weeks ago. I ran out so I figured what the hell!"              

       Everyone blinked at the braided-haired pilot thinking the same exact thing, 'Duo's aspirin caused this?!'

       "You mean the braided baka is the reason we are in this state?!" Wufei growled appearing as if he were planning to hang Duo by his own braid.

       "Well, did you four take the aspirin?" Trowa inquired as each of the little pilots who nodded their heads. "Well, there's our answer. Now how do we get you guys back to normal?"

       Heero sighed, "Trowa, as much as I hate asking, can you get my laptop of the top of the bookshelf in my room before we change again? I want to hack into the company's files." 

*~*~*~*

       After a few attempts, Heero finally made it into Munch & Ken's files as his friends waited patiently, or semi-patiently, since Wufei and Duo were bickering again. 

       "Maxwell, you smell," The Chinese boy said as he wrinkled his nose. 

       Ah, shuddup," Duo muttered as he crossed his arms in disgust.

       The Prussian blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes as began to speak. "Hn. Says there will be side effects if taken with water."

       "Well that was stupid. Everyone takes medicine with water," Quatre said, looking shocked at the screen. 

       The cobalt blue-eyed boy grinned. "So it was the water after all! Ha! Told you!" 

       Wufei glared at the boy, "Maxwell, stifle it." 

       Heero sighed and continued searching through the files. Finally he found what he was looking for. The warning label. "Crap. May cause temporary abnormal age alterations and hyperactivity if user is over 90 lbs. Well that explains that."

       Trowa glanced over his friend's shoulder at the laptop's screen. "And mood/personality changes.... Duo!" he shouted, glaring at the pilot.

       "I'm sorry!" the boy cried out, as everyone appeared as if they were ready to clobber the Shinigami. 

       The Arabian tried to contain his anger as he struggled to find the bright side to the dimly lit situation being powered by a dead flashlight battery. "Well, it said 'temporary' so that should mean we will eventually change back to normal, right?"

       Heero nodded his head. "Side effects will subdue in twenty-four hours."  

       Everyone in the room sighed in relief that the effects were not permanent. It would have been hell trying to fight in their gundams when most of the controls would be out of reach. Not to mention their life expectancy rate would probably decrease rapidly. Unless of course, they were forced into attending kindergarten instead, allowing OZ or what other insane corporation, to control the world.

       "So how long was it since you and Wufei took the aspirin?" Trowa questioned the Perfect Soldier who paused to think.

       "Ten at night," Wufei grumbled. He remember quite well because that when Duo decided to be irritating. Doing what? Wufei thankfully couldn't remember.

       The green-eyed teen nodded his head. "So it's seven-thirty right now, give an hour to digest, by eleven you two should be your normal, um heights."

       "No fair! I took the damn aspirin at 7 in the morning," Duo whined as he pouted at the floor.

       Quatre sighed glancing up at the disgruntled pilot. "What about me Duo? I have to wait until tomorrow afternoon!" 

       "Baka company couldn't even put a warning label on the bottle!" Wufei muttered as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

       The blonde quietly left the room to retrieve the bottle, closely examining it. "Um, actually they did," he stated, returning to the room as everyone spun around to face the Sandrock pilot. "We were probably too ill to think about reading the warnings."

       "In that case, we should all smack ourselves upside the head," The chestnut brown-haired pilot warily said with a sigh. 

       Heero felt completely stupid. He definitely had to make a mental note never to borrow anything from Duo ever again. "Except Trowa who was the smartest one by... Why are you shaking your head?" 

       "I took two aspirin a half hour ago," the teen confessed as he turned a shade of bright red. 

       The four mini pilots dropped their jaws staring at him. "WHAT?!"

       "With water no doubt," the Chinese pilot dryly stated which Trowa nodded in return.

       "You mean all five of us will be kids soon?" Duo asked as he raised his eyebrows.

       The green-eyed circus performer nodded his head with a sigh. "Sorry but you guys as children are insane. In fact, I think anyone who has to spend even a minute with you four would have to down the entire bottle of aspirin!"

       "Well this is perfect. Five hyperactive children running amuck. Winner, I fear for your mansion." Wufei exasperatedly said.       

       "Trowa before you change into child form, lock up the gundams and the weapons then hide the keys someplace really high that even you have to stand on a chair." Heero ordered his friend who obliged, rushing off to lock up the mobile suits before they become more than pieces of artwork. 

       Quatre glanced at each of his friends after Trowa had left to prevent any further damage to the gundams before it was too late. Of course the Arabian was in a way, more fearful for his house than the gundams. It was already in shambles. "Well, what do we do now? I mean five children running around with no parental supervision could be rather dangerous. Not to mention destructive."         

       "Hn. I suppose if we split up into different rooms locking ourselves in with enough food and things to occupy us until Wufei and I become our teenaged selves again would be wise." The Perfect Soldier spoke as he shut down his laptop. 

       Duo began spinning around the room again, which was worrying his friends who were wondering how long until he became the child from hell again? "So who is going with who?"

       Wufei looked pleadingly up at Heero practically begging him not have the braided-haired pilot room with him. The Prussian blue-eyed pilot sighed. "Duo and Trowa are with me and Wufei and Quatre are together. We will chose two rooms, which have connecting bathrooms. Trowa better get back quick so he can switch the doorknobs around."

       "Bringing extra clothes would be a good idea too since you guys will be getting big again," Quatre nodded. 

*~*~*~*

       A few minutes later, Trowa had switched the doorknobs around so that they locked on the inside as Heero and Wufei had to restrain the hyperactive Chibi Duo and Chibi Quatre who began commanding the other children to buy them action figures resulting in the Mini Shinigami being tied to a chair with a sock stuffed in his mouth and the blonde lying motionless on the floor playing Heero's fun new game, Corpse. 

       "Okay got it. They are both done," Trowa sighed as he wiped he sweat off of his face. 

       "Good, let's grab some food, a few decks of cards, a change of clothes, some books and get in there before we all change." Heero said when he noticed the teen's clothes were getting rather big on him. 

       "Oh damn," the green-eyed teen muttered as he ran to the bathroom with the Duo approved shrunken clothing in hand. 

       Heero and Wufei exchanged glances and carried their supplies followed by dragging their respective roommates into the two rooms.

       "I'm going to be so glad when it's tomorrow night," Little Trowa said as he walked into the room Heero was in. The keys were already hidden in a high location. All the mini pilots had to do was close the door and they would be locked in. 

       The rooms however were not the most peaceful places to be. In fact, rush hour was more peaceful.

*~*~*~*

       In Heero's room, they were perfectly fine playing a game of rummy until Trowa reverted to a child. The boy decided it would be fun to throw the playing cards around the room and then play 'ghost' with the bed sheets.              

       Duo at this time had been released from his confinements of the ropes and chair courtesy of the Chinese pilot. For a few minutes Duo seemed perfectly normal for him and was found leaning against the wall reading a magazine... that is until he decided it would be more fun to flush the sports magazine down the toilet when he became his mini self, which resulted in a very stopped up toilet. 

       "Magazine go down the hole!" he angrily shouted, pushing the magazine further down. 

       "Duo. Don't flush the magazine," Heero said in a threatening voice. Why did he have to be the only one that was not acting like a child? Taking the chibi pilot by his hair, he dragged Duo out of the bathroom. 

       "Ow! You mean potty head!" the little cobalt blue-eyed boy whined as glared at his friend. 

       Heero threw Duo one of his death glares. "Stay," he commanded the pouting boy. 'I wonder how Wufei is doing? Hell, he only has Quatre to deal with! I should have let him have Trowa too.'

*~*~*~*

       "Winner! Stop jumping on the bed! Do you want me to tie you to a chair like I did with Maxwell?!" Wufei growled as he watched the blonde bounce up and down on the piece of furniture before he suddenly stopped.

       "Eh, I don't feel so good," Quatre, moaned before vomiting on the unsuspecting Wufei. 

       "AHHHHH! INJUSTICE!" the Chinese Pilot bellowed so loudly that Heero could hear him. 'Great and I better clean it up so neither of us end up playing in it.'        

*~*~*~*

       "I'm bored," Little Heero, said with a sulk from where he was sitting on the floor.

       "Me too," Mini Duo pouted leaning on his hands.

       "Me three," Chibi Trowa sighed with his arms crossed.

        The little Shinigami smirked as he looked up. "But I'm boreder!"

       "Are not!" the green-eyed boy said sticking his tongue out.

       "Are too!" Duo argued back as he too stuck out his tongue.

       "You're both poopy heads!" The tiny Perfect Soldier growled.

       "SHUD UP!" the two arguing children shouted.

*~*~*~*

       Unfortunately, it was a similar scene in Wufei's room. 

       "You ate the last cookie!" Fun-sized Quatre cried out, tears soaking his eyes.

       "Did not! You did!" Pint-sized Wufei cried out with a frown on his face.

       The little Arabian's eyes suddenly grew big. "If I didn't and you didn't then who did?" 

       Wufei dropped his jaw in fright. "The cookie monster!" the child shouted as the two children shrieked, running to the bed and hiding under the covers. 

       "Do you see anything?" a nervous Quatre asked a scared Wufei who was hiding his head under the blankets, shaking like a leaf. 

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I look forward to reading them each day. ^_^

Sorry it took awhile to update this but I had to figure out how to keep the chibi's from destroying Quatre's mansion. 

Quatre: Yeah, like it isn't already destroyed! You're getting my bill! 

Hehehe, Quatre, it's a story! Your mansion is perfectly fine. Anyway, be sure to read the very last chapter. Believes me it'll be worth your time. After all, you've seen what happens when Trowa and Quatre have to baby-sit, but what about when it's Wufei, Heero, and Duo? ^_~

The same day the first chapter of Mission X will be out ^_^  This will be another insane story. 

Duo: Brought to you by an insane author! ^_^

SJ: Duo! Get back to GWPOS or I'll make you cut off your braid!

Duo: Eep!

Oh Well..

Next Time: Will the other GW boys survive babysitting while waiting for their friends to become normal-sized? We are talking Heero, Wufei and Duo here....

Duo, Heero, Wufei: HEY!

Now

Gundam Wing Pilots on Strike Part 5 

::SJ is passed out on the floor due to exhaustion as the Gundam Wing boys pop in through her window again::

Wufei: Hmm, looks like someone finally put that baka onna out of her misery. ^_^

Quatre: Nah, She's just unconscious.

Duo: So now what?

::Suddenly SJ wakes up hopping to her feet:: 

SJ: Oh crap I'm late! Where's my bag?! Hell, where are my keys?! AHHH! 

GWP: O_o;;;;

Trowa: Did not expect that... -_-;;

SJ: ::turns around, sees pilots, and screams::

GWP: O.O

Trowa: And now I'm deaf yet again. -_-

SJ: Uh, sorry. Oh geez, what time is it? ::looks at clock:: Three hours, thank you!" ::collapses on the floor again::

GWP: O_o;;;

Duo: Well now we know what made her crazy. She's hit her head one too many times. -_-;;;

Wufei: Like you, Maxwell?

Duo: Hey! ::sulks::

Heero: Hn.

SJ: ::in a dazed voice:: All the pretty days are combining together in one big ugly lump. ::hops up again:: Well since you are here...

GWP: Uh oh.. -_-

SJ: Come on! It won't be so bad! Anyway I need a little help with Mission X.

Duo: ::sighs:: Here it comes.... Ooh! She's playing Papa Roach! I love this song! ^_^ ::skips to SJ's CD player::

SJ: Yeah, anyway, I need you guys to try singing along with a little song.

Duo ::singing:: Take my money, Take my possession, Take my obsession I don't need that-

SJ: ::covers Duo's mouth::  Duo! This is a PG fic! 

Duo: ::sniff:: Then why are you listening to Papa Roach? 

SJ: Umm, because I always listen to it when writing? ::turns off radio:: As I was saying I need you guys to sing along with a little song.

GWP: Oh great. 

Wufei: She's going to torture us anyway...

SJ: Come on! It won't be too bad! Um yeah... They are so going to kill me.

GWP: ::stare at SJ::

SJ: Heh heh, ::closes her eyes and snaps her fingers::  ::the GW boys are now decked out in boy bandish clothing:: 

GWP: O_O;;;;;;;;

Wufei: Onna! Get this ridiculous garment off me!

Heero: ::death glare:: I am going to kill you ::whips out gun::

Duo: AHHHHH!  

Trowa: ::gapes::

Quatre:  ::jibbers mindlessly::

SJ: It's just for a few minutes! Geez you guys are such babies! -_-

GWP: ::glares::

SJ: ::takes out clipboard::  Let's see, Duo will stay with the red and black. Wufei seems to look better in blue. Trowa, we'll switch you to yellow and Quatre will get the green although red would look good but then I'd have to give Duo something else. Heero, I'll stick you with the white.  

SJ: ::Snaps her fingers again:: ::and the clothing are switched:: 

Duo: Um, you aren't going to draw a picture of this are you? ^_^;;;

SJ: Actually yes I am and it'll be on my profile after the 26th.

GWP: ::facevault::

SJ: Get up! You're wrinkling the clothes and they haven't been paid for yet!

GWP: ::grumbles as they climb to their feet:: 

Heero: What are you making us sing? It better not be... ::sees SJ wince::....oh crap.

SJ: Sorry guys. It'll only be the first few minutes....::snaps fingers again::

Duo: Hu...

Yea....ha ha ha haaaa...woo

Other GWP: -_-;;;

Duo: Ha ha haaa haa

Trowa: _I may run and hide_

_When you're screamin' my name alright_

Quatre: _But let me tell you now_

_There are prices to fame alright_

Duo: _All of our time spent in flashes of light _

All GWP: _All you people can't you see can't you see_

_How your love's affecting our reality_

_Every time we're down_

You can make it right 

_And that makes you larger than life...alright_

SJ: ::snaps fingers and the pilots are normal for them:: Okay, that's enough. Don't want to scare the kiddies now do we ^_^

Trowa: Why may I ask, did you subject us to that again?

SJ: I had to make sure I had you guys portrayed correctly and I am right. Duo really can be AJ! hehe.

Duo: Great. As long as I don't have to cut my hair, I'll be fine. -_-

SJ: Anyway, I have to get ready for work ::starts grumbling incoherently to herself:: So you guys can go and um, Oh! Go to the beach! ::snaps fingers and GW boys are in beach style clothes (read shorts, t-shirts or tank tops) which are to their liking:: It's nice day out! ::takes out money:: Here's some money, and you can take the bus ^_^  

Duo: I'm scared. Why is she being so nice to us?

Quatre: So Heero doesn't shoot her. -_-

Duo: Oh

SJ: Anyway be back here next time for the Finale party I'm hosting ^_^

GWP: ::grumble as they nod their heads::

SJ: Free Food! 

Duo : All right! ^_^

Others ::sigh::

SJ: Okay that went a lot better. Wait until they find out the short story at the end of Mission X is going to be interviews ^_^ hehehe

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Ahh! I hope this one was moderately funny. I know the other one didn't go too well so eventually I'll redo Chapter 8 (it was too short) but right now I want to get this one out. -_-;; 

Anyway at the end of Mission X which be out at the same exact time that the last chapter of DDTW! will be out, I'll have a nice little interview session. We'll see how long it lasts though..... but I'll answer all of your mind-boggling questions about the GW characters with hilarious answers. 

Next Time: The Finale Party!

SJ: ::sigh:: I so need a vacation...


	10. The Finale!

Don't Drink the Water! Part 10

The Finale

by

Sailor Janus

       A few hours later Heero and Wufei finally returned to their normal heights. Unfortunately for them, this meant they were in charge of the chibi gundam pilots. All is not right in Quatre's mansion. 

*~*~*~*

       "I'm hungy!" Chibi Quatre whined with a pout on his tiny face, annoying Wufei quite immensely. 

       "Eat some crackers and go to bed," the Chinese teen grumbled as he stood on a chair trying to reach the key to the room. He had to escape; the kid was driving him insane.

       "No!" the little blonde shouted as he crossed his little arms. 

       Wufei rolled his eyes. "Then go do something else. I'm busy," he said from the chair, his fingertips grazing the key. "Almost got it."

       Quatre shrugged and started racing around the room as if the boy were flying. Suddenly he spun around, running face first into the wall, smacking his nose hard against the flat surface resulting in blood gushing from the little Arabian's nose. Stunned, the boy began wailing so hard it made the teenager cringe. 

       Glancing down, Wufei, realized that Quatre had indeed slammed into the wall quite well as the blood continued rushing out. "I was not brought up to do this, " the Chinese teen sighed, hopping off the chair and stomped to the bathroom only to return a second later with a toilet paper roll in his hand tossing it to the sobbing child before returning to his chair. 

       Quatre stopped crying long enough to stare at the roll of toilet in bewilderment. "Wha-what am I pose to do wit dis?" he asked with tears falling down his cheeks. 

       Wufei once again rolled his eyes. "Tear off a piece Winner and stop your bleeding nose," he muttered, stretching his arm out to reach the key when abruptly, the pilot lost his balance, falling face first to the floor with a yell. 

       "Injustice!" the Altron pilot groaned as he covered his own nose, which was bleeding. "Winner, don't say a word and hand me the toilet paper." 

*~*~*~*

       Heero was having similar fun dealing with two rather than one hyperactive child as he too, struggled to reach the key to the bedroom door. Fast!

       Mini Trowa was skipping around the room and singing obnoxiously off key, repetitively, driving the Perfect Soldier up the wall. "I know a song that doesn't end. It goes on and on my friend. I know a song that doesn't end. It goes on and on my friend. I know a song that doesn't end. It goes on and on my friend."

       'Got to reach key before I lose my mind!' the teen urgently thought as he strained to reach the shiny brass key.  

       "Hey! What's this?!" the Chibi Shinigami shouted as he picked up Heero's prized laptop. 

       The teenager spun around and nearly lost his balance. "Don't touch!"

       Of course the way Heero shouted, startled the little boy who dropped the computer to ground with a thunk, springing it open. 

       "Oops! I fix!" Duo said as he bent down and began rapidly pushing every button in sight. 

       "No! DUO!" the Prussian blue-eyed teen yelled as he jumped off of the chair but was too late. Laptop number two had already begun smoking and soon sparks began to fly. 

       Quickly, Heero grabbed Duo and Trowa, yanking them away from the self-destructing device, which blew up quite effectively with an ear-numbing bang.

       The chestnut brown-haired boy watched in horror and sniffled. "I killed it!" he cried out and burst into a waterfall of tears.

       "Cool! It made a big bang!" the little green-eyed grinned with excitement in his voice.

      "Hn." Heero rolled his eyes with a nod as he coughed up smoke. 'Get me out of here!'

*~*~*~*

       Finally both teens gained access to their respective keys to freedom from the possessed children.               

       "At least! I can breath!" Wufei cheered with a good wad of tissue hanging out of his nose.                      

       "Freedom," Heero sighed and then suddenly turned to look at Wufei. "What happened to you?"

       The Chinese pilot blinked and said, "I was about to ask you the same thing," indicating towards the Perfect Soldier's smoky demeanor. His face, shirt, and hair were coated in black soot like dust giving the boy the appearance of a chimneysweeper. 

       Suddenly, a little blonde head popped out from behind Wufei and with a giggle, scampered out the door. 

       "Wufei, you just lost Quatre," Heero pointed out as Duo and Trowa each snuck out of Heero's room. 

       The Altron pilot snickered as Heero's face fell, watching the two terrors sprint down the hall. "Yeah, well, Yuy, you just let Barton and Maxwell escape."

       "Crap. We're in trouble," The Prussian blue-eyed teen groaned as he slapped his hand to his face in disbelief. "Damn it. We were trained to be soldiers not babysitters!"

       Wufei nodded with a sigh. "This should be fun," he said flatly. "Now what?"

       "We better find them before they cause more destruction to Quatre's home," Heero said as they exchanged glances, racing down the hall. What they were going to do when they actually caught the children, well, they'll decide that when or if the time comes.

*~*~*~*

       Wufei and Heero decided it would be best for them to split up in order to cover more ground. Duo was less than an hour away from changing back to his teenaged self so at least they wouldn't be out-numbered for long.

       The Chinese teen walked quickly into the large ballroom half expecting Duo to be spinning madly around the room again. Instead he found Trowa swinging wildly from the chandelier. How the child got up there, Wufei didn't even want to know. 

       "Barton! Get off the chandelier now! Damn circus freak," the pilot shouted to the boy who in response, stuck his tongue out.

       "Barton! NOW!" 

       With a pout, Tiny Trowa jumped down and crossed his arms. "Wah! Wuffy hurted my feelings!" he whined loudly. 

       Wufei was growing very tired with having to deal with chibi pilots. "It's Wufei! Insolent brat."

       As a result, the circus performer kicked the teen as hard as he could in the shins, and then took off running as Wufei winced in pain.

       "I'm not listening to you! You're mean!" the child yelled over his shoulder as he left the room.        

       With a sigh, Wufei followed the boy, but lost track of him. "Damn kid needs a spanking," he said under his breath. Turning around, the pilot found Heero playing the "Corpse" game with Quatre again. "Hey Yuy. Where's Maxwell?"

       With a grunt, the Perfect Soldier pointed towards a chair with the braided-haired pilot was found bound and gagged.

       "Good idea." the Chinese pilot grinned.

       "We will have to release him soon though. He's going to revert back to his teenaged self in a half hour. Do these kids ever sleep?" 

       Wufei shrugged as Trowa finally walked into the room.

       "I never realized how bad it was being little until now," the green-eyed boy said. 

       The Arabian suddenly sat up. "Why am I laying on the floor?" he asked wide-eyed.

       "You were playing a game," Heero simply replied to the confused boy.

       "Isn't it almost time for Duo to change?" Quatre asked regarding his tied up friend.

       With a sigh, Heero walked over to the chair and freed the Deathscythe Hell pilot who raced up stairs.

       A few minutes later, Duo walked back into the room, fully grown and with a huge grin on his face. "It's great being back to normal!"

       "Or close enough for Maxwell, "Wufei dryly said with a smirk.

       "Shut up, Duo," Trowa and Quatre grumbled from the chessboard.

       With a shrug, the cheerful pilot hopped down to the sofa throwing his arms behind his head. 

       Wufei and Heero nodded to each other and quietly left the room. It was Duo's turn to deal with the chibi pilots from hell.

       Of course this was not the brightest idea since this moment, the two littlest pilots reverted to their child-like selves, and disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye.

       "Uh oh," Duo said as he sought out to find the two children. "Why did they have to stick me with them! This is so not good."

       The cobalt blue-eyed teen jogged around the mansion for a while in hopes of finding Trowa and Quatre before they caused anymore damage.... too late. Just as Duo entered the living room, he smelled smoke. 

       Swiftly they long haired teen ran into the room only to discover that Trowa somehow set a very expensive rug, or at least it once was, on fire.

       "Ahhh! Trowa! How the hell did you do this?!" the teen gaped in horror as he quickly folded the rug over to smother the flames, when suddenly, Duo smelled something that resembled burnt hair as the Chibi pilot began laughing hysterically, pointing towards the bewildered teen. 

       "What's so funny?" Duo asked as he glanced to his right and realized that his beloved hair was on fire! "AHHHH! MY BRAID!" Abruptly, the chestnut brown-haired pilot wrapped the burning tip of his hair in the ruined rug, smothering it as well.

       Just as Duo spun around, Trowa scampered out of the room. 

       "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PYROMANIAC!" the teen screamed out as loud as possible, tripping over his own feet before he too left the room. 

*~*~*~*

       "Unca Duo!  Play with me!" Quatre gleefully cheered as he threw a glass ball in the air and caught it as the teenager dropped his jaw in shock.

       Running towards the boy, Duo shouted, "No! That's breakable!" as he tried to intercept the catch, but unfortunately both the child and teenager missed, allowing the ball to shatter on the wooden floor. "Or was."

       Heero and Wufei were relaxing on the sofa, snickering at the turmoil the braided-haired pilot was undergoing.

       "Should we help him?" the Perfect Soldier asked as he rested his arms behind his head listening to Duo now shout obscenities as the two chibi pilots giggled.

       "Nah." both of the resting teens said with smirks on their faces. They decided to let Duo fester for a while, and then, maybe they'd help him.

*~*~*~*

       This continued for a few hours until Heero and Wufei heard Duo screaming, "Help!" at the top of his lungs. With sighs, the two teens got off their comfortable resting places and trudged into the room where the boy's bellows were emitting from, to find poor Duo tied up to a chair.

       "Am I glad to see you two! I was playing a game with them and Trowa and Quatre tied me to a chair!" the pilot said stating the obvious.  

       The Chinese teen snickered as he watched Heero attempting to free his friend. "You are weak Maxwell! Allowing two five year olds to bind you to a chair!"

       "Hey! They are not ordinary five year olds or Quatre and Trowa for that matter! They're evil and hyper!" Duo exclaimed, as the last two ropes broke free. 

       With a sigh Heero stated, "We need to go about this smarter or they'll demolish the entire mansion."

       Wufei nodded as the braided-haired pilot smirked. "I think I have an idea." Rubbing his hands together the teen yelled as loud as humanly possible. "WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?!"

       Like magic, the two kids raced out of the rooms they were hiding in.

       "ME!" they cried out in unison as they followed Duo into the kitchen to grab the respective treat like some strange pied piper. From there, they all went upstairs and to one of the rooms with Wufei and Heero lagging behind. 

*~*~*~*

       From then on out the three teenagers didn't have too much of a problem as long as Trowa and Quatre were kept together in a room with one person watching them and another watching the door.  Before they knew it, Quatre was finally back to normal and then Trowa. Miraculously, all five pilots survived the disaster.

*~*~*~*

       A few weeks later...

       "Why the hell did I have to shot the damn jar of peanut butter?!" Heero grumbled, standing on a ladder as he scrapped off a large clump of peanut butter from the ceiling. The pilots had been working for weeks on end to repair the damage done to the mansion.

        Duo was in charge of the storage building, to remove the paint off of the gundams. Wufei had to clean the upstairs rooms, which were still coated with shaving cream, cookie crumbs, vomit and other substances that the Altron pilot didn't even want to identify although one of them did resemble a rather bright lipstick color. Trowa got to take care cleaning the downstairs. Mainly trying to repair the burnt carpet in the living room as well as the other rooms, which were stained with peanut butter and paint. Quatre had to first strip off the old paint and then redo all the walls he had decorated after sweeping up the broken glass. This left Heero to clean up his own peanut butter mess which he swore he would never eat peanut butter again. 

       Okay, I need a break, " a very paint-chip covered Duo sighed as he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge.

       "This really sucks! It's all your fault Maxwell!" Wufei grumbled as he too, took a can of soda. 

       Trowa and Quatre walked in as well for some refreshment, both looking equally aggravated. At least they weren't tiny anymore. 

       Heero nodded as he climbed down from the ladder taking a can for himself as well.

       "Hey Duo. What did you do with the aspirin? You did throw it away, right?" the blonde curiously asked.

       The teenager snicker, "Nah, I gave it away to a good cause." This response however resulted in four sodas being simultaneously spat out.

       "What cause? Duo!" the Perfect Soldier sputtered as the braided-haired pilot shrugged before the four teens appeared as if they were about to pummel the Shinigami.

       "Calm down! You'll like the results!" the pilot grinned as he ran out of the room with his friends on pursuit.

       Suddenly the doorbell rang and then rang again. Exchanging glances, the five pilots moved towards the door, slowing opening it only to find themselves staring in shock at a tiny blonde-haired girl who appeared to be very ticked off.

       Blinking, Heero said, "Relena?" 

       "Relena, is that you?" the Sandrock pilot asked as they tried their hardest to hide their smirks caused by silent laughter. 

       "Where is Duo?! I must have a little talk with him! How dare he give me that aspirin!" the pacifist princess shouted angrily until the pilots couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. 

       "Stop laughing me!"

The End

*~*~*~*~        

Author's Notes: It's over! And wow that has got to be the longest chapter for this story ever! Sorry it took me so long but I really didn't know how to end it until a few days ago at work which resulting in my snickering as a customer came in and gave me a strange look. ::sigh:: 

Anyway, be sure to check out Mission X! It should be out now, depending on how long it takes the site to add it. 

And now 

Gundam Wing Pilots On Strike Part 6

::SJ is found throwing homemade confetti, which oddly resembled her psychology flash cards in the air cheerfully::

SJ: It's over! I FINISHED IT! ^_^ 

::Just then the Gundam Wing boys enter the room::

SJ: HI GUYS! ^_^

Heero: ::blinks:: Is she on medication?

Wufei: Maybe she really did lose her mind this time. -_-

SJ: ::glares:: I'm having a party! Anyway, it's party time! ^_^

Duo: Yay! Party! Where's the food?! ::looks around::

SJ; Um, there's Mountain Dew and popcorn and cheese and crackers that are individually wrapped. Oh! And dry ramen noodles!

GWP: Dry ramen noodles?! O_O ::smiles and nods::

Quatre: Shrugs and picks up a cracker package, inspecting the date on the label:: Um, SJ, you do realize the crackers are dated Feb. 18.

SJ: So?

Quatre: So it's May. They're now a little more than expired.

SJ: Oops. -_-

Trowa: ::takes a handful of popcorn and frowns:: Um, the popcorn is a little stale.

Duo: Ehh, Mountain Dew is flat. 

Wufei: Do you even have any food that is in date onna?!

SJ: ::blinks::  Well the ramen is.

GWP ::facevault::

Heero: And this is a party? Where are the other people?

SJ: Let's see, Relena, refuses to come over after that one little incident in my story, hehe. Lady Une is visiting Treize's grave again, Sally is buying office supplies, Dorothy went to buy more hair dye because I kinda mentioned her roots were showing. Hilde was repairing something. Catherine was practicing her knife throwing. Zechs was with Noin patrolling, and Treize is dead. Yep, that's everyone on the list. 

Heero: So why are we here?

SJ: Because DDTW! is done! Woo Hoo! ^_^

Quatre: And you made us clean up the mess. -_-

SJ: Eh heh. So how was the beach?

Wufei: It rained. 

Duo: We got soaked.

Trowa: It sucked.

Heero: Hn. ::nods:: ::reads the first chapter to Mission X:: What the hell?!

SJ: Oh crap. -_-;;;

::the other guys run to the computer and read over Heero's shoulder, gaping in horror::

Duo: ::whimpers:: How could you?! And to me! 

SJ: Uhhhh  u_u;;;;

Wufei: Onna! This is sickening! Why?!

Quatre: ::grumbles:: Geez, and those awful questions! 

Heero: You need to die slowly. 

Trowa:: Hey there's more in this notebook.

::GWP read over Trowa's shoulder and groan::

SJ: ::sighs:: Here it comes 

GWP: SJ! 

Wufei: That's it! I'm dismantling her computer!

Duo: Hey good idea! I'll burn the notebooks! ^_^

Quatre: I've got a screw driver  ^_^

Trowa: I have a hand grenade! 

Heero: Hell, just let me shoot it.

SJ: That's it! Back away from the computer and notebooks right now or else I'm going to write Gundam Lake in which all five of you will be doing ballet in pink tights and TUTUS! 

GWP: O.O;;;;;;

SJ: And that brings a close to GWPOS. Be sure to check out Interview With a Gundam Pilot at the end of Mission X. Take a bow guys. ^_^

GWP: ::grumbles and bows with SJ::

SJ: Thank you for reading ^_^

::clapping is heard::

Duo: You love me! You really love me! ^_^

Everyone excluding Duo: Shut up Duo.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: And so ends Gundam Wing Pilots on Strike. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to read Mission X! Then you'll understand perfectly well what the guys were griping about, hehehe.


End file.
